Love Rekindled
by levesque fan forever
Summary: stephanies a successful buisness woman and mother working for a her dad. Paul is a sucessful artist what happend when they find each other again after a mutuall break off at the end of the education.
1. Chapter 1

Here another new fic from me how they get together is slightly different however you'll see what happens if you keep reading please review and I hope you like.

Chapter 1

Stephanie sighed as she sat down at the bar, it had become a routine for her lately her going home and having her parents nagging her all the time had gotten old now, they were constantly telling her she needed to get her self out there find a guy and settle down, she rolled her eyes every time they would say that she wished it was that easy. She was successful in life she'd done well through school her job working for her father was going extremely well, the only thing she couldn't seem to crack was her love life, her last relationship didn't go so great sure something amazing had come out of it however since that relationship, she'd given up on men they'd always seem to be something wrong with every single guy she went on a date with, she wished it was as easy as her job. Her father owned a huge company that developed and televised talented wrestlers as well as up and coming stars, she headed various different positions in the company and cutting out the relationships part of her life everything was going smoothly and she was more than happy with that.

A few more drinks later and she was ready to head home lucky for her she'd not drank all that much alcohol and was capable of driving her self home, she drank the last of her drink picked up her bag and headed for the door in hopes of a somewhat peaceful night. She was soon stopped in her tracks as she heard her name been called she turned around and notice a very familiar face, it was Paul her college love she'd spent most of her college years in a very stable relationship with Paul, there break up was mutual as there careers had taken them to different places and Stephanie felt that she would be able to handle long distance so they both agreed to break it off, the last place she was expecting to see him was here, it only seemed polite to her that she walk over and say hi.

"I knew it was you" Stephanie smiled at him "hi, what brings back to Connecticut"

"well I just recently transferred down here through my job so I'm down here for the forcible future as it stand right now"

Stephanie smiled and nodded "its great to see you again, we should catch up sometime"

"if your not in any hurry how about we start now" Stephanie looked at her watch contemplating whether to take Paul up on his offer or not, it was just after 9 another hour or so wouldn't hurt.

"sure why not" Paul escorted Stephanie back to where he was sat with an old buddy of his.

Paul was also a very successful at what he did he was a very talented artist and had designed various different logos for many different companies, and the company he was with right now had employed him to design all kinds of things for various different people, he was such a workaholic that all he really ever did was work it took his best friend to come down and drag him out, he too didn't have much luck in relationship, after him and Stephanie breaking it off in college he used to go out all the time and bring girl after girl after girl home, then when he got his greatest opportunity ever his mother kicked his ass back into shape , if it wasn't for her he probably wouldn't be so successful as he is right now.

As Stephanie and Paul caught up with what had been going on in each others life she failed to mention her 7 month old little girl at home, she just didn't want him to judge her. However she wasn't the only one not telling him everything he'd held back on telling her about the numerous occasions he'd brought different girls home after nights out, he'd definitely fell off the rails for a year or two after college.

As Stephanie sat listening to Paul she hoped her parents wouldn't find out he was in town cause the last thing she needed was for them to play match maker again she was pretty sure that herself and Paul were in totally different places in there lives right now, though she wouldn't deny it was nice seeing him again.

Stephanie checked her watch as she polished off her drink and knew it was time she headed home.

"I'm really sorry I wish I could say and chat some more but I really should be getting home, my dad will blow his hat if I'm late in the morning."

Paul chuckled "he really hasn't changed has he" Stephanie laughed as she shook her head "afraid not, it was really nice seeing you again"

Paul smiled and winked at her "it was nice seeing you too" Paul pulled out a business card with his personal cell on it "give me a call sometime it'd be nice for just the two of us to catch up on our own"

Stephanie smiled "ok thanks, bye Paul" and with that she left Paul with his friend and finally headed for the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it guys .

Chapter 2

Stephanie couldn't help but smile as she drove home, seeing Paul again had really lightened her mood, nothing had really changed much about him besides the fact that he was looking in great shape, she knew he worked out when they were dating but she didn't realise how much into it he was.

When she pulled up on her drive she couldn't wait to see her baby, she hated having to go to work and leave her with the nanny for the day but if she wanted to be able to provide good things for Cali then it was something she had to do. She smiled when she walked into the house and saw Cali fast a sleep in her nannies arms, she walked into the room getting the nannies attention.

"hi miss McMahon" Stephanie smiled "hi as she been ok"

The nanny nodded "she woke with a bit of a temperature and she was crying, I gave her some medicine and she just drifted back off" Stephanie nodded "thanks for watching her" the nanny got up and carefully placed Cali in her mothers arms before grabbing her things and letting her self out.

Stephanie looked down at Cali with such loving eyes she really was her whole world, she was glad to have some of the morning off tomorrow so she was able to be there when Cali wakes up. Stephanie gently kissed Cali' forehead before taking her up stairs and placing her in the crib "night princess mummy loves you" and with that Stephanie left Cali in peace and went to take a relaxing bath..

Stephanie let out a frustrated sigh when she heard the phone ring, she quickly got out of the bath grabbed a towel and picked up the phone.

"hello" Stephanie said sitting down on her bed .

"Oh so now your home an hour later" Stephanie rolled her eyes "Yes mum why?"

"well I called earlier and you were still out" Stephanie shook her head and walked over to her huge closet "yea well I went and had a few drinks after work ok"

"all on your own?" asked Linda "yes mum all on my own, is that a crime"

"don't get all moody with me Stephanie, you can't spend all of your life on your own" Stephanie frustrated, pulled out her Pjs from the shelf.

"I'm not been all moody mum, you just need get off my case about relationships" Stephanie pushed the speaker phone button so she could get dressed.

"I'll get off your case when you get your self a date, your still young steph me and your dad just want you to be happy"

"I am happy mum" Linda shook her head "no steph your not, you know the only time I ever saw you so happy" .

Stephanie sighed "when?" "when you was in college with a certain someone" Stephanie groaned down the phone "well I'm sorry to have disappointed you so much"

"Steph come on when you was with Paul you couldn't have been happier, he treat you how you were supposed to be treated" Stephanie laid down on her bed "yea and our careers took us to different states mum"

"ya know you should try getting back in touch with him" Stephanie shook her head "you like him so much you get back in touch with him"

"ok ok I get the message" Linda said giving in "good now is there anything else you wanted cause I haven't eaten since dinner and I'm pretty hungry" Linda shook her head "I let you go then honey bye"

"bye mum"

Stephanie groaned as she put the phone back, she picked up the card that Paul gave her and walked down stairs, she had contemplated giving Paul a ring, it would be refreshing for her to get back out there again, she was just so focused on Cali and her career that it was hard to get out and meet people.


	3. Chapter 3

I own only my idea. I hope you all like this chapter, enjoy. any and all reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 3

Stephanie smiled when she woke up to the cries of her baby girl, that sound was music to her ears after the past few days she'd had, she climbed out of the bed and made her way to Cali' room.

Stephanie bent over and picked Cali up out of her crib "hey sweetie what's wrong" Cali rubbed her face on her mummy' chest and rubbed her eyes, Stephanie rested the back of her hand against Cali' forehead "you still have that fever baby, mummy will have to ring your doctors in a bit" Stephanie said as she walked down the stairs with little Cali in her arms Stephanie sat her down in her high chair and prepared her breakfast.

Back at the office' Vince was in a meeting about some new designs he wanted for some of the PPV's, he'd got in an outside source to try and bring fresh ideas into the business though the person that walked into his office he did not expect.

Paul knocked on the big brown door and waited for a reply.

"come in" called Vince as he finished sending an e-mail, when he looked up he was very shocked to see the Paul Lévesque stood in front of him.

"well well well it's nice to see you walk through my door Paul" Paul nodded his head and held out his had

"Mr McMahon its nice to see you again" Vince shook Pauls hand firmly "Call me Vince" he replied as he gestured towards the chair opposite his own.

Paul smiled "alright the then Vince" Vince sat down at his desk and Paul sat opposite.

"so what brings you in to town Paul" Vince asked turning his full focus on to Paul ,"I just transferred over here through my job, I wasn't expecting this many surprise' when I got here though" Vince chuckled.

"you've done pretty well for your self since college then" Paul nodded "you could say that yea" Vince nodded "Have you seen Stephanie Yet" Paul laughed and nodded his head "she was the first surprise I wasn't expecting, I saw her last night at a bar not far from here actually"

Vince shook his head "I should hope she wasn't drinking" Paul shook his head "no she wasn't, she was strictly on non alcoholic drinks"

"you should come over to the house I'm sure Linda would love to see you again" Paul smiled "It would be nice seeing the family again, Stephanie didn't mention too much when we caught up last night" Vince nodded "now lets get down to business"

Vince spoke to Paul about the kinds of things he was looking for with the PPV designs and he and Paul sketched out a few things as Vince talked about it.

Stephanie sighed as she tried to feed Cali her breakfast though she wasn't having none of it, so Steph called up the doctors and scheduled the appointment for that afternoon after making the appointment Stephanie phoned her mum up.

"hey mum its me" Stephanie said as she wiped up Cali' face and took her from the chair.

"hi sweetie what's wrong" Linda asked she could hear Cali fussing in the background,

"could you take Cali to the doctors this afternoon, I got her an appointment for 3 she's got a fever and she won't eat". Stephanie explained

"of course I will sweetie, why don't you bring her round before you go to the office"

"ok and mum thanks" Linda smiled "anything for my two girls" Stephanie chuckled as she hung up the phone and went to bath Cali and get her dressed.

Back at the office Vince and Paul were just about finished with there meeting.

"so those sketchers look great, get them up in graphics on the computer and e-mail them if there's any fine tweaks needed I'll let you know" Paul nodded "no problem".

"Paul you should give steph a ring, she could do with cheering up a bit" Paul nodded

"she has my number Vince but you know steph she's stubborn" Vince nodded " I'll have a word she could do with some good back in her life" Paul nodded and took the card with stephs number on before leaving the office.

After drooping off Cali at her parents Stephanie had to literally drag her ass away to be sure to get to work on time. She hated leaving Cali when she wasn't well but her mum reassured her that she would called steph right after the doctors.

As Stephanie pulled into the parking lot of the office she was shocked to see Paul walk out of the reception she had to admit he looked Pretty hot in a suit. she grabbed her things from the passenger seat before getting out, she had managed to dodge having to bump into him but when she got inside she saw her dad stood talking to the girl at reception.

Stephanie saw her dad give her that look and she walked towards the stairs.

"Stephanie don't even try it" Stephanie silently groaned and waited for her dad to follow her.

"why didn't you tell me Paul was back in town" Vince knew full well why.

"its no big deal daddy really" Vince shook his head "you should give him a call"

"look I know you want me happy but I just want to concentrate on Cali and doing my job right"

Vince shook his head "you've been concentrating on your job ever since that jerk left you and you going out with Paul for a drink or even to just catch up will benefit Cali" Stephanie just stood there and looked at her dad he knew her far too well for her to deny anything "It won't hurt you to call him Stephanie think about it, I see it in your eyes".

And with that Vince left his daughter to tend to work and think about what he just said, he had a Point she'd only become more depressed about things if she didn't try, and who knows Maybe there was something there between them, secretly she'd never really gotten over there mutual break up.


	4. Chapter 4

So I know I've kind of dragged it out up to now but more things will show in the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Stephanie sat at her desk with the phone in one hand and Pauls number in front of her, she was reluctant to dial the number and make the call, she'd been in quiet a few relationships after Paul and with every one the guy would just pack up and leave her, the difference with the most recent was that it wasn't just her he left it was Cali also, and she didn't know if she could go through it all again. Stephanie sighed running her hands through her hair.

Vince was in his office reading through some story line ideas when he got a knock at the door

"Doors open" he called out as he put the papers down.

"Daddy… can we talk" Stephanie asked as she closed the door behind her

"what is it" Vince asked as they both sat down on the couch in Vince' office.

"its about what we were talking about earlier, what if we go out on a few dates and it gets serious, and then he has to transfer again because of his job, I don't want to get so attached again for us to have to break it off, but more so I don't want Cali to have to get that attached for him to leave her too. It's not just me it will impact its Cali as well" Stephanie sighed and shook her head she found it hard to trust that once she loved someone they'd leave her hanging again.

Vince put his arm around his daughter to comfort her "I understand what your saying honey, but you can't be by your self the rest of your life just because of the fear of been left on your own again. And I know it's a long shot right now but Paul seemed pretty happy that he'd seen you last night, and I think he's wanting you to make that phone call, you don't have to have him meet Cali straight away, me and your mum are always here to watch her, you know that"

Stephanie nodded her head "I know that, he doesn't even know about Cali."

Vince nodded "and he doesn't need to know"

"do you really think there's another chance for us again" Stephanie asked in all seriousness.

"well if I'm honest, I think he's the best guy you've ever been with, and it was very clear to the family that he loved you very much, and well who knows maybe he still does."

Paul rubbed his face as he put down his laptop bag and ran his hands over his face, it had been a long day, he must have had at least 5 meetings since 9 o clock this morning, he was lucky he got home this early, he walked over to his answer machine and checked for messages, there were a couple from his parents and one from his nephew, he was pretty sure peter was missing him like crazy. The one message he was hoping for wasn't there, he wished she wasn't so stubborn, Stephanie had been the love his life since college and when they had to break it off it broke his heart, truth was the reason why he'd not been in any relationships was because he was hoping Stephanie would come back into his life, and that they could hit it off again, though only thing he didn't know was that Stephanie didn't just have her self to think about any more and that would become a pretty big shock to him when he finds out.

Stephanie was still at her dads office just chatting. She was just about to leave when he stopped her.

"Steph, don't let him slip through your fingers again, he won't wait around for ever" Vince said that only because he knew Paul still had some feelings for her it was clear when he spoke about her, and Vince knew his daughter did too, otherwise she wouldn't be so hesitant in calling him and she wouldn't be so protective of her feelings like she was.

Stephanie nodded letting her dad know she got what he was saying.

She thought about everything as she walked back to her office, she knew one date wouldn't hurt, she wasn't so sure she should call it a date but them meeting up wouldn't be the end of the world.

Pauls phone rang as he cooked dinner and he reached across to answer it.

"hello" Paul said as he put down the knife and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"is that Paul" she asked slightly nervous

"this is he" Stephanie gulped and sat down at her desk "hey its steph"

Paul smiled "hey Stephanie how are you"

"I'm pretty good thanks, I wondered if you wanted to go out tomorrow night and catch up"

Paul smiled he was silently celebrating "sure where do you want to go" he asked he didn't know the area that well.

"there's a nice Italian place not far from the bar the other night" Stephanie said as she stared out of the window.

"ok no problem, what time would you like me to pick you up"

"7 is fine" Paul wrote it down on a piece of paper and stuck it on the fridge " 7 is great, where about' do you live" Stephanie gave him her address and then they both hung up.

To say she was nervous was an understatement sure they broke up on good terms, but what her dad said lingered in the back of her mind and if he was right she didn't want to rush it.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is the big chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for. Thanks for reading and commenting.

Chapter 5

After waking up from her slumber Stephanie climbed out of bed and went into Cali' from, surprised to still see her a sleep Stephanie grabbed the monitor and walked down stairs. all she could think about was what was going to happen when she met up with Paul later. after having not seen him for quiet a few years she wasn't so sure what to expect he still seemed like the same person, though she had no idea how he felt about her, she hoped things went well.

After having her breakfast and getting dressed , she went and checked on Cali again and found her wide awake. Stephanie picked her up and kissed her cheek gently "I bet you had a good nap huh" Stephanie took her down stairs and Cali happily banged about on her high chair as Stephanie prepared her breakfast. Whilst sorting out Cali' breakfast Stephanie stood back and just looked at her, she couldn't believe how big she had gotten lately, she was such a cutie she had Stephanie' piercing blue eyes, and her hair was starting to go that little bit darker. Stephanie smiled at her daughter as Cali looked at her and watched her with a cheeky grin on her face.

Once Cali was fed and dressed Stephanie spent the rest of the day playing with her daughter before her mum would be over to watch Cali. Stephanie had refused to tell her mum who she was going out with, she'd promised to tell her when she got there, she knew what the response would be and Stephanie had no doubt that her mother would be spying through the window when she left and when she got back home.

The afternoon was nice and relaxing for Stephanie, that was until it came time for her to get ready.

Whilst steph got ready to go out Linda watched Cali.

"so who's the guy steph, are you going to tell me or do I have to keep nagging" Linda asked as she playfully tickled Cali' tummy.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she put on some make-up "well you know him, you've not seen him in a long time but you definitely know him"

Linda frowned as she thought "Its no one from the office is it"

Stephanie laughed "you must be joking, I've actually been out with him before, you could say he was my first serious relationship.

Linda smiled she knew exactly who it was "Its Paul isn't it"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "don't get all excited, its not a date or anything"

Linda smirked "yes that's why you put out the shortest dress you have right"

Stephanie shook her head "I like to look good when I go out"

Linda shook her head "your mummy's after something tonight sweetie"

Stephanie laughed sarcastically "no mummy isn't Cali, we're just going out to catch up that's all, he just transferred over here through his job so he's stopping here in Connecticut as far as I'm aware"

Linda nodded "So is he still the same Paul"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders "from what I've seen yea, his personality hasn't changed he's still a joker"

Linda smiled she always liked Paul he was a great guy "do you still like him"

Stephanie turned round and looked at her mother after finishing off her hair "well that depends what your getting at, I mean we went out for most of my college years, so there's no doubt I'm sure there'll still be some sparks between us yea"

"so what does that mean then" Linda didn't want to push it to far.

"I don't know I guess we'll have to see how things go, he doesn't know about Cali and that's a big change for him"

Linda nodded "I'm sure you'll have a nice time whatever happens"

Stephanie nodded her head as she looked out of her bed room window, she saw Pauls car parked outside "mum I think he's here could you go get the door please, I won't be long"

Linda nodded and picked up Cali "its fine I can take her down when I'm finished"

"are you sure?" Stephanie nodded "yea he's got to find out some way and I'm not going to keep her secret"

Linda nodded her head "ok sweetie" and with that Linda went down stairs to let Paul in whilst Stephanie got dressed.

When Linda got down the stairs she heard Paul knocking at the door and went over and opened it she smiled at Paul.

"well if it isn't Paul coming to take out my daughter again" Paul chuckled and gave Linda a hug.

"its nice to see you Linda" she nodded her head "its nice to see you too, Stephanie won't be long, why don't you come and sit down and tell me what you've been up to" Paul smiled and followed Linda into the living room.

Up stairs Stephanie stared at her self through the mirror "what do you think Cali, does mummy look good" Cali happily kicked her legs with a smile, Stephanie chuckled "I'll take that as a yes" she put on her shoes and took a deep breath before going down stairs with Cali on her hip.

As Stephanie reached the bottom of the stairs she heard laughter coming from the living room and walked on through, Linda smiled at her daughter as she walked in.

"you look beautiful steph" Stephanie smiled "thanks mum".

She watched Paul as he slowly turned round, he smiled at her softly "you look amazing, your definitely all grown up" Stephanie smiled and blushed "thank you" Cali squealed a little also wanting some attention.

Paul smiled at the little girl "hi cutie" he looked up at Stephanie "is she yours"

Stephanie nodded her head proudly "she sure is" Paul walked over to her and held the little girls hand "I can tell that's for sure" Stephanie chuckled "I should hope so" .

"what's her name" Stephanie smiled and kissed Cali' hair "its Cali" Paul chuckled softly as the little girl held her arms out to him, Stephanie shook her head "I don't think so Cali we have to go"

Stephanie passed Cali to her mum before grabbing her bag "thanks for watching her mum"

Linda smirked slightly "your welcome steph, and Paul she maybe a mummy now but what stood back in college still stands" Stephanie shook her head as Paul laughed "ignore her"

Stephanie followed Paul out of the door and down the drive to his car, Paul walked round to the passenger side and held the door open for her, Stephanie smiled "thank you" Paul nodded and closed the door behind her, he was struggling to keep his composure he wasn't denying she looked pretty hot.

As Paul drove them to the restaurant he could tell she was nervous, he didn't blame her though he was a little nervous, he looked over at her and smiled.

"you look like you need drink" Stephanie smiled.

"I've not been out on a…" she paused she wasn't sure if she should say date. Paul finished the sentence for her "date". steph looked up at him "something like that yea".

Paul cautiously reached over and squeezed her hand gently "you don't have to call it a date if you don't want"

Stephanie smiled nervously "sorry not seeing you after so long kind of brings things back, I guess that scares me a little"

Paul nodded his head "that's understandable"

They soon pulled up in the parking area of the restaurant. He helped Stephanie out of the car and they walked into the restaurant to get a table.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the date it runs into two parts so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 6

As Stephanie sat at the table and ordered her drink she could feel Pauls eyes watching her, it gave her a little shock of the feeling she felt every time he used to watch her with content she looked back across the table as he ordered his drink also.

"you still like you vodkas then" Paul asked remembering she always used to order that drink every where they went.

Stephanie chuckled and nodded "I guess some things never change, your still on your water"

Paul smirked "well like I always used to say my body' something special" Stephanie could help but laugh

"special huh, so what did you do with your special little self after college" she could be funny and cute.

Paul went slightly quiet before answering "I fell off the rails slightly" Stephanie frowned "you fell off the rails"

Paul nodded his head "the last 2 years after college weren't my best, I wouldn't brag about them"

The waiter came over interrupting there conversation both steph and Paul gave there orders and then left them be.

"mind me asking how you fell off the rails" if she thought there would be something there she needed to know.

"I went out a lot, there were a lot of girls about, I'm not proud of any of it" and that was the truth it was probably one of the lowest points in his life.

Stephanie was a little shocked to hear that but she couldn't really judge "so when did you get the job?"

"around 2 and half years after college, my mum kicked my ass into shape and showed me that if I didn't quit with my ways that I'd eventually loose it, so I guess she plays a big part in where I am right now"

Stephanie couldn't help but chuckle "what's so funny" she smiled "I could just imagine your mum doing that" Paul laughed "yea she kicked my ass about a few other things too though I promised her that would change"

"and has it" Paul had to think about that one "well some of it has I've got to work on the other though"

Stephanie nodded her head "you've done pretty great for your self" Paul nodded "you've done pretty great for your self as well"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders "I knew where I was going after college it took a lot of hard work to get to where I am now, my dad wasn't easy on me"

Paul nodded "he expects a lot from you" Stephanie smiled and nodded "he does but I know he does it from the goodness of his heart as much as people disagree with that"

Paul wouldn't disagree at all he knew Vince and how his mind worked "so Cali'" Stephanie sighed she knew this was coming.

"I've been in a few relationships since college, though the guys pretty much left me hanging, I guess I didn't give the relationships my all"

Paul nodded that was the reason he'd not got into relationships it was hard for him to love anyone else when he already knew who the love of his life was "what happened with Cali' dad" Stephanie took a deep breath she could feel the lump in the back of her throat.

"we'd gotten into a serious relationship, we'd only been going out a year when I fell pregnant with Cali, and a few moths after Cali was born he did what the rest did"

She'd definitely had a rough time with relationships he thought that they maybe why she was so nervous.

"considering all of that you've done great with Cali from where I'm standing" Stephanie smiled "thank you she's pretty amazing, she keeps going" Paul chuckled "yea I know how that is, I have a nephew who very much does the same"

"how is Lynn" Stephanie had not seen any of Pauls family longer than she'd not seen Paul.

"she's doing great she's actually pregnant with her second child now, so that's pretty exciting" Stephanie smiled and nodded.

There food soon arrived and all the eating gave them both a chance to think about everything they had just heard from each other, Stephanie was pretty shock at what he said with the going a lot and all the girls but she couldn't really blame him they'd both not really had the chance to do that in college as they met pretty early, but Stephanie was glad he got the kick he needed from his mum and not doubt his dad as well.

After eating dinner both Stephanie and Paul were pretty stuffed so they asked for the bill. There waiter fetched over there bill before going back to another table. Stephanie began to take out her purse and Paul reached across touching her hand.

"I'll get this" he said as he took out his card Stephanie shook her head "no really its fine" Paul shook his head "the gentlemen always pays" Stephanie looked at him and put her purse back in the bag "thank you" Paul smiled "your welcome, do you want to go for a drink after this or do you have to get back to Cali" Stephanie wasn't expecting him to ask that, and she would now assume this to him maybe more than just a catch up, not that she reminded, it was refreshing for her, most of the guys she'd been on dates with were a lot less respectful than Paul.

Stephanie smiled back at Paul "I'm sure I can handle a drink or two at the bar" Paul nodded with a smile, and they got up from there seats, Paul took his card over to where they had to pay and then they were soon on there way down the road to the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's your next instalment chapters may come a little bit slower as I'm back at work now after having had two weeks off, I hope you like this one.

Chapter 7

They both walked into the bar side by side, Stephanie went grabbed a table whilst pauls got the drinks in. she was definitely feeling some vibe or chemistry between them it was hard not to after there past together and wasn't sure if he felt it but she definitely did, and that told her that there was something still there between them she just didn't know when that something would show.

Paul walked over to the table steph was sat at and put there drinks down Paul then sat down beside her putting his arm round the back of her chair. Stephanie crossed one leg over the other and turned more to him.

"so I saw you leaving the headquarters the other day" she picked up her drink taking a sip.

"yea I had a meeting with your dad about some new designs he wants for some of the PPV's" Paul couldn't help but secretly check her out when she wasn't looking but she was making it hard, to say she had a baby not so long ago Stephanie looked amazing.

Stephanie laughed "he'll work you hard on them he's a perfectionist" Paul nodded "he told me to expect some tweaks, besides I'm use to the perfectionists" Stephanie laughed. "I wasn't that bad in college"

Paul shook his head "that's what you kept telling your self, though some how I have a feeling it paid off for you in life"

Stephanie smirked "and what's that meant to mean" Paul smirked back at her "I'm sure you know what it means" Stephanie looked at him innocently but couldn't help but laugh "I guess I should say thanks"

Paul smiled "your very welcome, so is there anyone special in your life other than Cali" Stephanie smiled and shook her head "nope just me and Cali right now" Paul smiled and picked up his drink "right now, do you have plans on making that change" Stephanie smiled "I don't know it depend on if that change wants it to happen" Paul smiled and brought his glass to his mouth.

The rest of the evening went nice, there was some flirting going on, on both parts, and Stephanie had fun as did Paul, Stephanie looked down at her watch checking the time.

"I should probably head home now" Paul nodded "yea its getting a little late" Stephanie picked up her purse and finished her drink. Paul put his hand on steph' lower back guiding her through the busy bar and towards the exit. Paul had been a gentlemen all night and was always opening doors for her, he had really come a gentlemen since college and she was glad she made the choice and called him.

As they drove back to stephs house Paul good see Stephanie' mood had changed she wasn't so nervous anymore, he wasn't sure whether that was the alcohol in her or whether it was the fact that the cobwebs were dusted off and it was just like all those years ago, either way he had a good feeling about it. She had a smile on her face and kept on looking over at him as he drove.

When they arrived at stephs Paul pulled up on to her drive way and went round to open the door for her she smiled at him as she climbed out and used his arm to steady her self, Paul closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"so I had a nice night" Paul said smiling at her, she smiled back "I did too, thank you for paying for the meal" Paul shook his head "it was nothing really" she smiled shyly "so I guess we should say good night" Stephanie nodded and he pulled her towards him in a hug, she smiled, she could smell his cologne on his neck he smelt amazing, as they both pulled back they looked into each others eyes Paul slowly moved his face towards hers and there lips met in a some what sensual kiss Stephanie moaned a little against his mouth before they pulled back, he licked his lips and moved his arms from around her waist.

"night steph" she smiled and turned as she walked towards the door "night" she watched him drive off before opening the door and walking inside.

Linda was sat on the couch just watching some TV when Stephanie walked in.

"hi steph did you have a nice night" Stephanie smiled as she sat down beside her mum "it was fun yea"

Linda smirked "it was more than fun by the looks of your face" Stephanie rolled her eyes "well that's all your getting out of me" Linda laughed "ok I see it how it is" Stephanie chuckled "good, now how's my baby girl been".

"she's been great, she fussed a little after you left, but I gave her a bottle and she was a sleep not long after" Stephanie smiled "as she not woke up since" Linda shook her head "no not heard a peep from her" Stephanie smiled "thanks for watching her" Linda smiled brightly "its ok honey, its nice spending time with her. I'll get off and let you get some sleep lord knows you'll need it" Stephanie smiled "I didn't drink all the much" Linda nodded "hmmmmm whatever you say" Stephanie shook her head and followed her mum to the door Linda pulled on her coat and picked up her bag, she gave her daughter a hug "I'm glad you had fun tonight, who knows maybe he'll call you" Stephanie smiled and shrugged her shoulders "we'll see".

Stephanie waved her mum off before going up stairs to check on Cali. Cali was fast a sleep in her crib, Stephanie smiled lovingly and leaned in kissing the top of her head, before going into her room, she want sure she would sleep straight away everything that had happened with Paul was playing on her mind, mostly the kiss and she knew for sure that he felt the sparks and chemistry after that, she pulled on her Pjs and climbed into bed with a smile on her face.

The next day steph was in good spirits after her what she would now call a date with Paul, he seemed very much like the guy she met in college only a lot more grown up she was glad he hadn't judged her when she explained how Cali came to be on earth, he actually seemed quiet smitten with Cali and she found it cute. Steph had got the whole day to her self which she didn't get very often, she took any chance she got to spend time with her baby, Cali was getting such a big girl she was speedy on her hands knees and Stephanie was sure she would be walking pretty soon.

As steph started on lunch for her self and Cali the phone rang, she frowned wondering who it could be it was very rare she got phone calls she quickly answered it

"hello" steph answered while trying to make her daughter laugh as she was getting impatient for food.

"hey " Stephanie smiled hearing his voice

"hey Paul what can I do for you" Paul bit his lip "well feel free to say no, but my mums aunts daughter is getting married in a few week and I wondered if you and your daughter would like to accompany me to the wedding" Stephanie smiled and thought about it for a second "sure we don't have any other plans"

"well I'm sure you would have cancelled them for me if you did" Stephanie laughed "now I think your egos big enough after last night"

Paul shook his head and laughed "maybe , I did have a good time with you though, I always did when we went out" Stephanie smiled "despite my nerves I had a good time too" Paul smiled confidently "what would you say to coming to mine and letting me cook, Cali can come too" Stephanie had a good time but she wasn't so sure she should take it that far yet, though she thought the same about there date and that went fine "I'd say you've got your self a date Lévesque, when were you think" Paul checked his calendar "say Saturday " Stephanie smiled "Saturday sounds good we'll see you then" Paul smiled "bye Stephanie" "bye Lévesque" Paul chuckled as he put the phone down "well baby girl looks like you and me got a date Saturday night" Cali squealed in response and clapped her hands excitedly" Stephanie smiled and kissed the top of her head before grabbing her dish and feeding her.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you like this guys thanks for reading and commenting.

Chapter 8

Stephanie yawned as she sat at her fathers desk going over and finalising some storylines for the next few weeks as wells going over other stuff that concerned some members of the rooster , she rubbed her forehead and yawned a few times as her dad spoke nothing much was sinking in, though she knew exactly what he was talking about .

Vince sighed as he looked up, he could see she was tired, Vince paused the meeting "so what or should I say who kept you up all night"

Stephanie sighed and put down her pen "Cali' started teething she woke up at regular intervals last night" Vince smiled at his daughter "it'll pass in a few week once they come"

Stephanie nodded "I know, it sucks though" Vince chuckled Stephanie frowned "its not funny" Vince kissed his daughters forehead "I know I'm sorry, I heard you went on a date with a certain someone though"

Stephanie rolled her eyes realising that her ignoring that wouldn't keep it from been brought up "yes I went out with Paul, and yes we had a good time"

"anything more too it" Vince knew his daughter and he knew when it came to Paul she found it pretty hard to resist no matter how much she denied it, Stephanie shook her head "I'll tell you what I told mom your not getting any more than that out of me"

Vince chuckled "thought as much" Stephanie sighed and they the carried on with there meeting.

Stephanie had managed to keep her and Pauls little dinner date at his a secret she hoped that would be the case up until she'd have tell her parents she wouldn't be home the weekend for the wedding with Paul she had no doubt that would be a very interesting conversation to say the least

The next couple of days flied by for Stephanie and she was soon getting ready to go to Pauls he'd insisted on Picking her up but she refused she wouldn't be drinking with Cali around she made sure she had everything she needed in Cali' bag before getting dressed and making sure she looked somewhat presentable.

As Stephanie pulled up out side Pauls house she grabbed the baby bag before getting out of the car and going round the other side to get Cali from her car seat she shifted Cali in her arms and walked up to the front she knocked on it lightly.

Paul smiled as he heard the knock on the door he put down the towel as he left the kitchen, he straightened out his shirt, before opening the door, Stephanie smiled softly.

"know how to keep a girl waiting" she said laughing as she walked in past him

Paul chuckled and shook his head "can I help you with some of the that" he made a face at Cali causing her to scream and giggle, Stephanie shook her head "well seen as my daughter likes your funny faces your pulling could you take her a second" Paul smiled and took Cali from Stephanie' arms, Cali fussed a little sensing she'd not seen Paul a whole lot before, Stephanie dropped the baby back by the side of the sofa before turning round.

"your ok baby girl" Stephanie smiled at Paul as she took Cali from him "she's a mommas girl" Stephanie smiled and nodded "she sure is" Paul gestured towards the couch and Stephanie happily took a seat, Paul sat down next to her.

"so this maybe a little early to ask but what are we doing, I mean what is this" he wanted to be sure that him and steph meeting up like they were wasn't just and friendly thing, though the kiss from there last get together so to speak made him think it was far from just been friends he knew she knew that, he got the feeling she was nervous to jump into such relationship been her past boyfriends just up to and left.

Stephanie was expecting the question to come up at some point, she wasn't going to deny anything but she needed him to know it had to go slow not just for her sake but for Cali' always she knew it would take time for Cali to get used to him been around, the only male figure she was used too was her dad or Shane.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders at pauls question "I don't know right now, there's something there, I know that much"

Paul looked at steph "there's always been something there, there always will be on my part"

Stephanie blushed she wasn't expecting him to be so open he never used to be like that with his feelings.

Stephanie nodded her head "and that's clear from the kiss, I just I need to take this slow not just for me but for this little one too"

Paul nodded, he completely understood that he didn't want to rush things after all having Cali coming into his life would be a lot if they rushed it to that extent "I understand that, she has to be able to feel comfortable around me, and that goes both ways"

Stephanie smiled sweetly "if she's anything like me she won't find it too hard" Paul smiled "your right there, I'll just go check on dinner" Stephanie smiled and nodded and started playing with Cali, Cali was such a cute little baby and she loved any and all attention as babies did, Stephanie popped her down on the floor with some toys and watched her as she crawled about around Pauls living room, she was a wild fire on her hands knees, she started making her way into the kitchen, Paul chuckled as her head popped up from behind the breakfast bar, he quickly put down the plates and picked her up.

"you looking for me" the little squealed and grabbed at pauls face playfully Paul chuckled and carried her back through to steph.

"you have a speedy one on your hands here" Stephanie chuckled as Paul sat Cali down in her lap "she'll be walking in no time" Stephanie nodded her head "don't remind, I'm already chasing her round the house" Paul smiled "dinners almost ready" Stephanie nodded and grabbed Cali' bouncy chair to sit her in whilst they ate, Stephanie strapped Cali in much to her dislike, she loved to be roaming the floor, Stephanie just shook her head.

"Cali there's no need for tears baby" Cali frowned her mother and cried more in protest Paul couldn't help but laugh as he dished the food out on to there plates Stephanie looked up at him "oh don't be laughing, she has my temper you know" Paul turned round trying to keep a straight face "I'm not laughing" Stephanie nodded "yea sure your not" Paul smirked at her as he placed her plate in front of her

"thanks Paul" he nodded "your very welcome" she waited for Paul to sit down before she started eating. The food was pretty amazing, she had to admit he was a pretty good cook. Stephanie looked down at Cali after finishing her food and smiled, Paul saw the smile on her face, she looked amazing to him.

Stephanie looked up and noticed him staring.

"what are you looking at" Paul stared straight in to her eyes "you and your gorgeous self" Stephanie laughed and picked up her plate putting it in the sink Paul followed behind her "you won't me to carry her through seen as she's sleeping" Stephanie smiled and nodded, Paul picked up the bouncy chair with Cali fast sleep in it, he set it down in front of the couch so that if she woke she'd be able to see steph was sat right there.

Paul sat next Stephanie on the couch he put his round the back of her "thanks for tonight" she said sweetly as she leaned in and kissed his cheek "your welcome, its nice to be able to spend time with again" Stephanie smiled at him "you really never did get over us having to break up did you" Paul didn't want to admit it, but it obvious she could tell "am I that transparent" Stephanie shook her head "no but your for getting I can read you like a book, even now" Paul looked at her "I didn't want us to have to break it off, but from what you told me about you past relationships something there tells me that it was because of me as to the reason why you didn't give all your self" Stephanie was shocked to hear Paul say that she wasn't expecting it at all "I won't deny that, but that's why things have to go slow, I'm not going to dive into it for it to not happen again, Paul nodded his agreement "and I'm not saying you have to, I just want you to know that sure we've only just met up again, but that doesn't change anything between us, we're obviously just as comfortable around each other as we were before" Stephanie looked at him, he really was serious about it all "so what are you saying, are you saying we're dating" Paul shrugged his shoulders "that's how I see it right now yea" Stephanie smiled "so does that mean we can watch a movie, while we've got the chance" Paul chuckled "sure".

Paul put a DVD in the playa and sat back down next steph she leant against him and pulled his arm around her, Paul had a feeling that all this was going to work out after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so this ones a little shorter but I plan on the next one been longer much longer so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9

Stephanie raised Cali above her head as she laid in the bed she really didn't want to get out of bed this morning, she didn't get in while late last night after watching a couple of movies at Pauls after dinner. She was glad they'd gotten everything out in the open, things wouldn't be so weird between them now they both knew where they stood, Cali squealed and giggled as Stephanie tickled her belly, she wished she had as much energy as her daughter did in the mornings. Stephanie smiled as her mind drifted back to last night, they'd had a great time and Cali seemed to be taking to Paul very well, and she was very surprised by that it usually took Cali a while to be able to trust someone, not that Stephanie was complaining about it, it felt nice that she could quiet possible get into a long term relationship with Paul again, she'd made most of the advances last night with Paul, she figured that because she said she wanted take it slow, Paul didn't want to push her. Steph looked at Cali and smiled "you like Paul huh baby, mummy sure hopes he stays in town for good" sure she wanted to take it slow but that didn't change the feelings that were creeping there back for Paul, being around him lately brought a lot of things back to the surface for her.

Paul smiled as he climbed out of bed and went about getting ready for work, he felt much more relaxed after having had spoke to Stephanie last night, he was looking forward to taking her as his date to the wedding, and he couldn't wait for his mothers reaction we he told her, she'd over the moon to see Stephanie again, Paul wasn't sure if she was taking Cali or not though he hoped she was but he knew steph wouldn't let anyone else watch her, as Paul sat down to eat breakfast his phone started to ring he got up to answer it before sitting back down to eat breakfast.

"hello" Paul said as he ate his toast.

"so you are still alive then" Pat couldn't believe he hadn't phoned to let them know he was fine and safe.

Paul rolled his eyes "yes mom I'm still very much alive" pat chuckled "good , so I was ringing to ask if you got a date for the wedding yet" Paul smiled "I do actually yes, I potentially have two dates" Pat frowned a little "two dates " Paul smirked to him self "yea two , I'm taking steph and I believe she's fetching her 7 month old too" Pat smiled brightly "is this the same steph from college" Paul chuckled "yea it's the same steph you know and love" Pat smiled "that's great you back together" Paul shook his head "we aren't back together as such just yet, we're taking it slow right now she has a little girl so she doesn't want to rush it" pat nodded "well let her know I look forward to seeing her and meeting her little girl" Paul smiled "will do mom I'll talk to you later" and with that they hung up Paul knew his mum would be happy to here his date was steph, he just needed to check that steph was definitely taking Cali.

As Paul worked on the graphics for Vince' graphics he thought about steph, he really couldn't stop thinking about how and doing the graphics made him think about her more, he picked up his cell and dialled her number and waited for a reply.

Stephanie smiled to her self as she saw the name on call id and she picked up her cell straight away "hey Paul"

Paul chuckled "how'd you know it was me" Stephanie shook her head "Caller id sweetie" Paul laughed

"so what did I do to deserve this call" steph asked "oh I don't know I was just thinking about you"

Stephanie giggled "oh you were huh" Paul chuckled "yea my mum called and she told me to tell you she can't wait to see you" Stephanie laughed "why does that not surprise me".

"you know how she is, are you definitely fetching Cali along" Paul asked

Stephanie thought about it for a second "Well I was thinking of getting my parents to watch her, she's a little cranky right now cause of her teething and stuff, so I thought it could just be you and me" Stephanie felt a little guilty for using Cali' teething as an excuse, but she really wanted sometime alone with Paul to see if any of those feelings she had came out stronger with it just been the two of them.

Paul smiled "ok that's fine, would you prefer a hotel or would you like us to stop at my parents" "well that's up to you, I would like us to spend some time together alone though" Paul smiled she was sweet, he didn't think it would be long before they both felt the strong feelings again, he could feel them creeping back. "ok then hotel room it is" Stephanie smiled "great, would you like to come over tonight" Stephanie was beginning to rethink the taking it slow thing "sure I'll come over" Stephanie smiled brightly " ok is 7 ok Cali will be in bed by then" Paul chuckled 7 is great steph" oh and before I go Dad wants to know when the graphics will be done" "they'll be sent to him by next week" Stephanie smiled "ok great, see you tonight Paul" Paul chuckled "oh you most certainly will" Stephanie laughed and shook her head as she hung up, he though he was such a charmer.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's my update, don't get too excited just yet though . Hope you like it.

Chapter 10

Stephanie laid Cali down carefully in her crib trying no to wake her, she was looking forward to seeing Paul again, it was nice to have someone to hang out with again, and he made her feel safe, she walked out of Cali' room and grabbed the monitor taking it down stairs with her she sat it on the coffee table in the living room, Stephanie smiled when she heard the knock at the door and she walked over and answered it. Paul smiled at her.

"hey" he walked inside so she could close the door "you look nice" she smiled "thanks you don't look so bad your self" Paul chuckled "I hear quietness in the house"

Stephanie laughed softly "she's just gone down"

"so am I going to be alive by the time I get home" steph rolled her eyes at him "don't get too clever Lévesque" Paul smirked "hey I'm just asking the last time you cooked I ended up in bed for 2 days" Stephanie couldn't help but giggle

"well you're the one who wanted me to cook that meal, I told you I wasn't great at cooking back then" Paul shook his head "I wasn't expecting my girlfriend to give me food poisoning" Stephanie smirked and turned round to face him "maybe not but you loved me waiting on you hand and foot" Paul smiled at her cheekily "you did make a great nurse" Stephanie laughed and shook her head, "yea well don't be expecting it this time I'm a great cook now"

Paul chuckled "I'll let you know when I've eaten" Stephanie playfully whacked his arm Paul smiled and went sat down at the table whilst she dished up the food.

After dinner Paul and steph sat on the couch reminiscing on there old college days., Stephanie looked up into pauls eyes as she snuggled into his side

"do you think we'll ever have what he had back then" Paul looked at her brushing some hair from her face "I think that if we both want it then yes" Stephanie smiled at him softly "I want those feeling again" Paul smiled "me too but I'm not going to rush you"

Stephanie shrugged "I'm not so sure I'm bothered about taking it slow anymore, I just think that, it'll take time before we move in together and it'll take you time in becoming what ever you become to Cali"

Paul smiled "so what does that mean then" Stephanie sat and thought about it.

"I don't know I guess it means we are officially dating on a more serious level maybe" Paul chuckled "maybe huh"

Stephanie nodded her head "I can work with that, and I won't be rushing little Cali, kids can get mean when you do that" Stephanie couldn't help but laugh "my daughter is not mean thank you" Paul smirked "are you sure, does she have temper" Stephanie gave Paul a look "I do not have a mean temper" she slapped his thigh playfully.

The phone then started to ring interrupting there conversation Stephanie sighed as she got up to answer it.

"hello" she then walked back over to the couch and sat back down next to Paul.

"hi Stephanie" Stephanie rolled her eyes at Paul "hi mum what can I do for you" Paul chuckled and shook his head at steph.

"I was just ringing you to see how my granddaughter is your dad said she's been teething a lot"

"yea she has but its settled down a bit now, she's sleeping" as Stephanie talked to her mum on the phone Paul kept tickling her sides and goofing off.

Linda frowned when she heard the giggling "I thought you said Cali was in bed"

"yea she is that's just Paul been silly" Linda smiled "ooohhhh I see Pauls there" Stephanie couldn't help but be annoyed by her mums comment.

"its not like that mum we just had dinner that's all" Linda nodded her head "ok then, so when do I get to see Cali for the weekend again you know we love having her over"

Stephanie smiled at Paul this was the perfect opportunity to bring up the wedding "well Paul invited me to a wedding on his mums side of the family, so I was wondering if you would take Cali for the weekend then"

"invited you, you mean you're his date" Stephanie rolled his eyes "yes ok mum yes we are dating, now do you want to watch Cali for the weekend"

"of course we will sweetie"

Linda grilled Stephanie a little more about Paul much to Stephanie amusement, her family always managed to weasel there way into the dating conversation some how and she some times wished they'd leave her be now she'd actually found that person again

Paul chuckled as she set the phone back down on the hook "mummy giving you a hard time about your dating skills"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and nodded "yes, you'd think they'd quit it" Paul shrugged "if there's one thing I learnt from my parents when they did that, its that they just want the best person for you to spend the rest of your life with"

"yea I guess you could look at it that way" Paul chuckled "when they realise your happy they'll stop"

Stephanie smiled "well that will be next week when you come with me to drop Cali off"

Paul chuckled "you know they'll grill me right" steph nodded "I know, its not like they don't know you already"

"knowing me I think is worse than not knowing me" Stephanie laughed "I'm sure my dads told you not to give up on me, I know what he's like"

Paul nodded "a lot more than I thought apparently". Stephanie smiled "I know what my dad secretly wants" Paul smirked "oh yea and what's that" Stephanie shrugged her shoulders "he wants me to be with someone who can take care of me and Cali, and I guess he believes your that someone"

Paul smiled shyly he didn't realise Vince thought so highly of him "and what about you" Stephanie smiled at him "I'm keeping that to my self" Paul chuckled "that's ok I know what your probably thinking already " Stephanie smirked she wasn't going to say it anytime soon.

The next week went buy pretty fast and before Stephanie knew it Paul was on his way to hers to pick her and Cali up before they took Cali to her parents for the weekend, it had been a while since steph had left her for the whole weekend Cali usually went everywhere with her a part from work so Paul was going to be in for a tough ride on the trip there. Stephanie made sure she had packed everything needed for Cali, she grabbed Cali from the play room and took her with her out side to get her car seat from her car as she struggled to get the seat out of the back Paul was just pulling up on the drive, she stopped for a second and waved before going back to trying to get the car seat from her car, Paul chuckled at her as he got out of his car.

Stephanie turned round and put her hand on hip "what are you laughing at" Paul smirked trying his best not to laugh "you want me to take her while you get the seat out"

Stephanie nodded "that would help yea"

Paul took Cali from Stephanie and the little girl frowned at Paul and started Pouting Paul shook his head "oh no don't start the tears on me" Stephanie giggled as she pulled the car seat out.

"hey its not funny you know" Stephanie smiled "serves your right for laughing at her mummy, huh Cali" Paul chuckled "I couldn't help it, if you'd have waited I would have got it out when I got here" Stephanie handed over the seat to Paul "you can fix it in the back, and for the recorded I was joking she's been cranky all morning" Paul chuckled "teething again huh" Stephanie nodded "yea my mum will have fun with her today" Paul smiled and handed over Cali to her before walking over to his car and securing the car seat firmly.

Steph went back inside and sat Cali on her bed so she could check she her self had everything she needed for the weekend.

After checking her bag she picked up Cali and grabbed her making her way down stairs and out of the door.

Paul shook his head when she walked out "steph , you do know its only for the weekend right" Stephanie nodded her head as she handed him her back "yea I do" Paul put the bag in the boot of his car "then why is the bag so big and heavy " Stephanie shrugged "I'm a woman so sue me" Paul laughed and nodded as steph got Cali fastened in her seat.

They had a long drive ahead of them and after dropping Cali off at Linda and Vince' they set off down the free way. A few hours later they arrived at the hotel, Paul had phoned his parents to let them know they were here steph was looking forward to meeting with Pauls Parents before the wedding again.

Stephanie sighed as she flopped down on the bed she was ready for an early night, those nights didn't come very often for her, she was glad she had settled on her decision to be in separate rooms she didn't feel comfortable in been in the same room with Paul at night and she figured it would take the awkwardness from anything. She went into the bath room and ran her self a bath with lots of bubbles in it she couldn't wait to relax for the evening.

Paul sighed as he stared out of his window the view was amazing, he walked over to his bed and laid back against the pillow as he switched on the TV he was nervous about tomorrow there would be a lot of familiar faces around and he hoped everything went well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stephanie had a lot of fun at the wedding with Paul and his family she'd not drank a whole lot, she felt guilty for leaving Cali with her Parents, she'd wished she had taken her daughter with her, but none the less she tried to push the guilt away and just have a good time.

The ceremony was lovely and very romantic, Stephanie saw a few familiar faces in the crowd but Pat Pauls mum had kept her chatting about lots of things. Stephanie was shocked when she found Paul drinking a lot she remembered him saying he didn't really drink, this was a side she wasn't used to but it was a wedding after all and it would have been rude to have a little bit to drink. They both enjoy it all, though Stephanie was more than happy when she got home and saw her baby girl waiting for her.

The week after the wedding went by slowly and Stephanie hadn't been in contact with Paul, she felt she was getting in too deep and that scared her considering what had happened to her before when she got in too deep in the past, it blew up in her face and she wanted to be sure that it wasn't going to happen again, more so that it wouldn't happen to Cali again, though she was also aware that Paul hadn't contacted her since either, she had heard telling his mum that he'd got another deal somewhere in new York city and that made her doubt things even more. She just wished that the scars from the past weren't so fresh in mind or her heart she found it hard at times, the only person she could give her whole heart too was Cali, though sure that was easy, she wasn't about to up and leave like other people were.

She'd never let any other guys she'd dated nearer Cali and the fact that she had with Paul scared her, scared her to the point where, she need to see how serious Paul was, she wasn't going to let her guard down all that easily especially after what she'd over heard Paul saying to his parents about maybe having to move again she wasn't about to call him and have him run on her like the rest.

Paul was confused as to why Stephanie hadn't taken any of his calls over the weekend, he wasn't about to give in though, he'd just found out the recent deal his company got fell through which meant he was in Connecticut for good, he knew what she was probably thinking and it was further from the truth. He sighed as he dialled her number ones more and heard the constant ringing of the phone in his ear. Stephanie was his only ever love he'd not told anyone that but it was true she was his love back in college and deep down he knew she really still was.

"hi this Stephanie McMahon, I can't reach your call right now leave a message and I'll get back to you"

Paul sighed it wasn't the first time he heard that voicemail but he finally left a message.

"hey steph its Paul I've called you a few times but you must be busy, give me a call back when you get this bye"

He then ended the call and carried on with his work hoping to take his mind off of things.

As steph arrived at work she recognised the car parked not too far from her own, she groaned out loud hopping they wouldn't bump into each other she grabbed her bag and papers from the passenger seat before getting out and walking into reception her hope from early faded as he walked out of the lift.

"steph hold up!" he called out as she made her way to the stairs Stephanie sighed and reluctantly stopped and turned round .

"can I help you with something Paul" she asked juggling the papers in her right arm.

"I've called you the past few days you've not picked up, and I know you got my voicemail, so why the cold shoulder all of a sudden, I gave you no reason to ignore me as far as I know"

Stephanie shook her head "well if you didn't keep things to your self about jobs your working that mean you up and leaving then maybe I would answer your calls" Paul shook his head "you heard half of a story steph, and you know full well I wouldn't up and leave and not say a thing" Stephanie laughed sarcastically "yea well obviously I was wrong" Paul shook his head as she stormed off, she didn't answer his calls cause it would mean falling for that charm every time and she just couldn't do that to her self she needed to be with someone who she knew would be by her side no matter what and right now she couldn't see it coming from Paul, she'd told him what had happened in relationships and she wasn't going back into another, if he fought to prove her wrong then he was in for a big fight to win her over cause she wasn't about to budge on this not one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so its took me a while to get this chapter out but its here, I'm not so sure about it its not my best work but I'll let you judge it anyway.

Chapter 12

Stephanie dumped her bag at the bottom of the stairs, she hadn't worked out in so long that she actually felt better for it she burned off a lot of steam and it gave her chance to think about a lot of things during her work out her sister-in-law had phoned her and persuaded her to go out on a girls night just the 2 of them Stephanie had reluctantly agreed too it, knowing that if she didn't she'd only get it in the back of the neck from her mum. But there was something she didn't know and probably wouldn't like.

Paul stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist he really hoped this little plan of his would work, he didn't need to tell Shane anything when he saw him Vince had obviously already done that, luckily for him Stephanie' family knew he had a good hart and knew that if his job really was a factor then he would have never gone after steph in the first place, stephs family also knew that she'd been through so much in relationships that when she felt things were getting serious she would back off.

After getting ready Stephanie walked downstairs and waited for Marissa to come pick her up she didn't really say where they were going, though she was looking forward to a night out she'd not been out in for so long , that was mainly because she didn't want to get into yet another relationship that would once again screw everything up for her, it wasn't so easy for her now to put everything she had into relationships she would keep a lot of personal feelings to her self until the other came out and said how they felt, and she need to truly know that Paul was around for good, forever if she could go that far and the only way for her to get the answer was by not letting her self get to deep to the point she'd get hurt.

Stephanie took a deep breath as she heard the car honking from outside, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door, Rissa waved to Stephanie as she made her way over to the car and climbed in.

Rissa smiled at steph "well you look extremely happy" Stephanie rolled her eyes "just drive Rissa, maybe after a few drinks I'll be smiling" Rissa smirked and under breath said "I surly hope so".

As Paul pulled up in the restaurant parking lot he suddenly got nervous, he climbed out of the car and made is way to the entrance as he walked through he noticed Shane sat in the far corner and made his way over, he really hoped this didn't scare steph off even more, they all knew she'd be pissed when she would walk through and see him sat there with Shane.

"you know Shane your sister better not hate me forever after this" Paul said as he sat down Shane laughed and shook his head "she's stubborn Paul she refuses to listen to anyone because she believes she knows what's best for her all the time but she doesn't, trust me when she realise' your not going anywhere she'll realise what's good for her"

Stephanie frowned as Rissa pulled up out side the restaurant "Riss I thought we going out on a girls night" steph said as she took off her seat belt and grabbed her bag. Riss nodded "we are, well kind of"

Stephanie shook her head and gave Rissa the look "what do you mean kind of…what are you up to" Rissa looked at her innocently "I'm not up to anything, now come on I'm starving to death here" Stephanie rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car.

Paul nervously messed around with cutlery on the table he was sure Stephanie would be less than happy to see him but hopefully he could tell her the truth , he looked at the entrance constantly and froze when he saw Rissa walk through.

Rissa spoke to the guy at the door and he pointed in the direction Stephanie walked round the corner behind Rissa , she didn't see Paul sat there until they reached the table and he eyes widened .

"What in hell do you two think your playing at, you can't just leave my life be can you, you have to medal in it when it comes to my relationships, when are you all going to realise I'm better off on my own"

Shane shook his head at his sister as people started to stare "steph your causing a scene, just sit down"

Stephanie shook her head she couldn't people they were trying to set her up "no chance, I'm not sitting down with a guy who can't tell me the truth"

"Stephanie he came hear to tell you the truth, why can't you just hear him out" Rissa asked she wished Stephanie was so stubborn.

"why? Because I have a nearly 9 moth little girl who needs a constant male figure in her life, not someone who drops in and drops out when they feel like it" Stephanie then stormed off

Paul shook his head as he watched her walk off, Shane nudged him "don't just sit there prove her wrong go after her". Paul sighed as he stood off and headed for the door , she need to see sense, he just wished she would take his word for it when he said that he wasn't going anywhere.

As Paul reached the pavement he noticed steph in the distance and chased after her, when he got closer he called out to her "STEPH!" Stephanie carried on walking until Paul grabbed her arm forcing her to stop.

She shrugged his arm off of hers "what the do you think your doing, you really think involving Shane and getting in friendly with him again is going to do you any good"

"you know you really do have a big mouth, you can't even give me a chance to tell you the truth, you run a mile when things get too hard, running from your fears won't make them go away Stephanie"

Stephanie stared him dead in the eye "you've got some nerve, the fears I have concern my daughter, and if you think for on second I'll let you back in just to up and leave like the rest, then your delusional"

Paul shook his head "yea and your daughter has seen her fare share of guys come and go, the only difference between them and me is that I know you and I know that I'm your only chance at happiness because of that, and I can tell you now I'm still going to be here 6 months from now"

Stephanie slapped him "My daughter has scene only the guys who didn't have the never to lie to me, and believe you me that's not many, and I think you've been with more women than you can count so don't ever judge me again"

She called a taxi over and opened the door "I'm not going to give up Stephanie, I promise you that" Paul watched as she slammed the door and the car drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading and commenting it means a lot here's your latest instalment

Chapter 13

Stephanie stormed into her parents house slamming the door behind her, she could believe the nerve of Paul she couldn't believe what he said about her bring back guys to meet Cali, he had been the one who had apparently took home every girl under the sun, Stephanie made her way into the kitchen where she heard mother she stood at the breakfast bar.

"so did you know about the little plan too" Stephanie asked her mother causing Linda to jump, she turned around and frowned.

"excuse me" Linda replied as she put the knife in the sink.

"this little plan set up by Rissa Shane and Paul was you in on it too, I mean it would make sense really you all have the tendency to medal in my life" Stephanie was pissed.

"did I know about a plan no I didn't, but you can't keep doing this to your self steph I know you want to protect your self, but in protecting your self your making your self miserable and you damn well know it, do you really want to look back 2 years from now and find that the only man that ever loved you is gone again?"

Stephanie stared at her mother trying to keep her composure "he's already leaving and he didn't have the decency to come tell me he lied and he's still lying"

Vince then walked in behind her and shook his head, he hated seeing his daughter like this sure she was all grown up but he knew that she was vulnerable inside she was still his little girl when it really came too it.

"you know steph you really are stubborn and blind he's not going anywhere he's got too much stuff going on here to up and leave for something else you need to realise you have to let a guy in at some point and your mothers right" Vince told his daughter. Stephanie turned around and looked at her dad, he could see it in her eyes, she'd never really let her self heel from her past relationships she'd bottled everything up and he saw it in her everyday though she refused to truly let it show.

Stephanie laughed and shook her head "yea that's what he tells you, now could you tell me where my daughter is so I can go home please" Linda watched and shook her head as she turned back around " she's in play room sleeping" Vince replied, Stephanie stormed off in that direction and Vince quickly followed.

"don't you think he deserves a chance to prove him self" Vince asked stood in the door way Stephanie refused to answer as she carefully picked up a sleeping Cali, Cali fidgeted a little but soon settled back down Vince sighed "can you just take us home" Vince nodded and went and got his keys.

Vince looked through the mirror and saw Cali fast asleep he smiled she was so innocent she deserved too two parents and he was aware that Stephanie was more afraid of the attachment Cali would form with Paul, and if he was to leave she would be left wondering what had happened why he was all of sudden gone.

Vince look over at his daughter and saw the sadness in her eyes she needed to let that out in order to know that Paul was not leaving, pushing him away was only making it hard on her self and it was starting to show.

"I know you don't want to hear it steph, but he really isn't going anywhere and the only way for you to realise that is to not bottle all of the hurt up inside" Vince needed to get through to her not just for her own sake but for Cali' too.

"I'm not bottling anything up dad" Vince pulled up on to her drive and stopped the car he lifted her chin up to look at him "that's not what I see, you know you can't fool me" Stephanie looked back at Cali, Stephanie sighed "its easier not to let it out that way the hurt isn't really, but its hard for me trust that Paul is staying around, I can't set my self up to get hurt again, my heart can only take so much"

Vince nodded "exactly and all those emotions are weighing on your heart Stephanie, don't be stubborn with it" Stephanie put her head as she fell the tears well up in her eyes she burst into tears Vince pulled her into his chest and consoled her, he kissed the top of her head knowing it hurt her to cry so much.

When Stephanie had calmed down Vince carried Cali into the house for her and put the car seat in the living room with Cali still fast a sleep in it, he sat down next to his daughter "I know he's met Cali but you don't have to have him see her you have control with that just give him a chance, let him, but don't let him in so easily"

"its hard, I can't keep letting guys in and have them leave me again, I know Paul was my first love and he probably always will be but I need to know he's here for good before it goes anywhere else and the way for me to do that, it for me to push him away that way I won't get hurt if he does leave"

Vince understood what she was saying but he also knew she couldn't live her life on pushing the people away who loved her, she needed Paul to prove him self.

After her dad had left Stephanie took Cali from her car seat, Cali' eyes fluttered open when Stephanie picked her up, steph smiled softly "you need to go back to sleep baby" Cali lifted her hand up to Stephanie' lips she smiled again her daughters hand and kissed it softly before taking her up to her room to get her back off to sleep.

Stephanie made her way back down stairs after finally getting Cali off to sleep, when she reached the bottom she heard her phone beeping and went and picked it up, she wasn't prepared for another argument with Paul let alone her brother, she pressed the open button on her cell and groaned out loud, it was from Shane the usual message on how she was throwing away the perfect guy for her, the one that only ever truly loved her, she shook her head at it and simply replied with "you missed out lying" she clicked send and put her phone back in her bag hoping not to get a reply back.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for the reviews

Chapter 14

Stephanie groaned for the third time that day as there was yet another knock at her office door she wondered what it would be this time, she'd already gotten 2 bouquets of flowers she got up and opened the door .

"Miss McMahon" the tall guy asked with a large teddy in his arm.

Stephanie nodded "yes that would be me" the guy nodded "this is for you and there's the little note, if you could just sign right there" the delivery guy passed over the clip board for Stephanie to sign, after signing for the delivery Stephanie thanked the guy and closed her door.

Stephanie set the large teddy bear down on the floor and opened up the note and she began to read.

"steph I hope this helps to show you that I'm not giving up and I am not going anywhere, if I was going to leave I would have left by now, love Paul."

Stephanie sighed as she looked down at the teddy that was obviously for Cali then she looked over at the flowers, was this really him showing he's not going anywhere or was he trying to buy her love, she didn't want him to try and buy her love, it was the trust, she needed to be able to trust him to trust that he wouldn't up and leave when things got tough, only she found it hard in being able to do so, she had lost the trust too many times, she didn't know if she was strong enough to have it happen again.

As the afternoon went on Stephanie failed to get hardly any work done, she just had too much on her mind, she looked up at the clock it was just after three so she packed everything up and decided to make her way home, maybe there she could push it all to the back of her mind. She was planning on heading straight home to relax a little but she'd missed Cali way too much today so she went straight over to her parents to pick her up.

When she got there, there was another car on the drive way that she didn't recognise she pulled up at the side of it and climbed out she closed the door and locked her car before walking up to the door and going inside, she set her keys down on the side and followed the voices she heard which lead her to the living room, she froze to the floor when reached the room and saw who was holing Cali.

Vince saw the look on her face and gave her one back, Cali' head turned towards the door and her face beamed when she saw her mummy was here Stephanie smiled softly seeing her daughter staring at her with a smile on her face "Hey beautiful" Stephanie said walking closer, Paul jumped slightly hearing her voice as he turned around, he got up and passed Cali over to her mum. Stephanie happily took her daughter from Paul and left the room.

Paul followed behind her he needed to tell her the truth about what she heard and at least try to get her to trust him just a little. He found her in the playroom and sat down in the chair as Stephanie played with Cali.

"can we talk" he asked he just wanted the chance to tell how it really was.

Stephanie sighed "dad could you come and grab Cali" steph shouted towards the living room, Vince walked into the room and bent to pick up Cali "come on monster lets get you some food, and Stephanie don't be so stubborn" Stephanie rolled her eyes has her dad left the room and she went and sat on the couch.

"you know you only heard what you wanted to hear when I was talking to my parents" Paul watched her as she respond.

"no actually I heard what I didn't want to hear" she replied getting defensive. "well if you'd have listened long enough you would have them heard me tell them that the deal fell through so I'm here permanently, and we actually signed another deal with your dad, now if you don't want to believe that then that's up to you, but you really need to confront that fear other wise your never going to be an relationship steph and Cali will never have the father she deserves to have"

"so what if I face that fear and you have to move again" she asked, Paul shook his head "that won't happen cause if they tell me what they told me last time then I'll just say I can't go my priorities would be different then, don't you think"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders not sure whether to believe him hearing him say he'd signed another deal with her dad, gave her some hope that he wasn't leaving.

"well I should get going I have some errands to run, just think over what I told you" he got up and left her be, to think about what she had just heard, he hoped she took it all on board and to that small chance.

Stephanie been mulling over what Paul had said for a few hours before Vince walked back in with Cali, Vince sat down beside Stephanie with Cali in his lap "well did he talk the stubbornness out of you yet" Stephanie laughed,

"very funny dad…. Did he really sign another deal with you"

Vince cleared his throat "he signed a two year deal steph"

Stephanie looked at Cali and thought about what Paul said "she really does deserve a father who loves her"

Vince nodded his head "she does be you need to be able to be ok with a relationship before she starts going round calling someone daddy"

Stephanie nodded "I know, do you really think I should take that chance"

Vince looked Stephanie in the eyes "if it means you taking that chance allows me to see you happy , then yes"

Stephanie smiled softly at her daughter who played about with Stephanie's fingers, Stephanie was contemplating on taking that chance, she didn't want Cali growing up wondering why she didn't have a supportive father, and Stephanie wasn't so sure she could go on by her self when she knew she should have someone there supporting her too.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's my latest chapter I hope you all like it and thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 15

Cali giggled madly as Stephanie chased her around the playroom. Cali' little legs moved as fast as they could carry her, she was getting so big now she had just turned 9 months and Stephanie had started seeing so many changes in her already, one being that every time Stephanie entered a room and she was in it, Cali would instantly say "mama" and crawl over to Stephanie's feet, Stephanie just wished she could hear Cali say Dada it had been eating Stephanie a live that Cali didn't have a father, that was the only one wish Stephanie had for Cali right now, though she had come to realise that the only way Cali would have that, was by her not being so selfish in protecting herself and at least taking a small step towards making her self happy, sure Cali filled a big space in Stephanie's heart but there was a fairly big gap that was open, Stephanie just wished she could find the strength in her to confront everything.

Stephanie chuckled at her daughter and shook her head as she threw down her toy for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning she'd already had a couple of paddies because her mum couldn't pick her up, Stephanie just hoped she would fall asleep in the car on her way to her parents they were throwing a random get together, it was something the seemed to do every year when the summer came. Stephanie had prepared her self for a certain person been there, she just hoped she managed to not bump into him.

Stephanie picked up Cali from the floor and strapped her into the car seat before grabbing the baby bag and her own she picked up the car seat and walked out to the car once she had Cali securely strapped to the seat of her car she put the bags down in the back and climbed into the drivers side before setting off for her parents.

When she arrived at her parents she noticed her brothers car was already on the drive and she was sure she was about to be annoyed when she walked through the door, Stephanie looked down at her beautiful daughter as she walked up to the front door she smiled seeing Cali fast a sleep in her car seat. As Stephanie walked through the door the entire house was pretty much dead, she figured that everyone would be out back in the sun Stephanie made her way into the playroom and carefully took Cali from her seat as she slept, steph laid her down in the play pen along with her blanket and left her be before going out back to see who was here so far.

She peeked out of the window and saw a few familiar faces she grabbed her self a drink from the fridge before she walked outside, her mother was the first to walk straight over to her.

"hi sweetie, where's Cali" Linda asked as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Stephanie smiled "she fell a sleep on the way over here so I laid her down in the play pen"

Linda chuckled "you wear that child out, she's forever sleeping"

Stephanie laughed as she shook her head "she wears me out, and besides she was a ball of energy this morning when she woke up, of course that was before she decided to throw a tantrum or two when I couldn't pick her up" Linda smirked "just like her mother use to then"

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at her mum "dad said I was an angel" Linda chuckled "yes your dad also hasn't realised you still have him wrapped around your finger"

Stephanie smirked as she made her way over to the table were Shane and Rissa were at, she sat down and relaxed back in the chair, Shane looked over at his sister.

Stephanie stared back at him "take a picture if you like" Shane smirked "don't tempt me the look on your face right now would make a great photo"

Stephanie shot a glare in his direction before throwing a cushion at him.

Rissa whacked Shane' arm with the cushion "stop teasing and go help your dad" Shane huffed and got to go find his father.

"where's Cali?" Rissa asked as she moved to sit next to steph, she smiled "she's sleeping her grumpiness off" Rissa chuckled "has she been a madam?" Stephanie chuckled "she's been a demanding little madam she's already started with the tantrums" Rissa chuckled softly "I've seen her crying fits, she's cute when she starts though" Stephanie laughed "of course she's cute I'm her mother" Rissa laughed as steph did and they carried on talking, a few minuets later Paul had arrived and made his way over to where Stephanie and Rissa were talking, as steph looked up she noticed Paul was coming towards them, as reached the table she turned her head away.

Rissa smiled "hey Paul its good to see you"

Paul chuckled "its nice to see you too, hi steph" Stephanie looked up and smiled, she wasn't going to cause scene today "hi" she said back not wanting to get into a full conversation Paul cleared his throat he could feel the awkwardness there between them "there was some movement in the play room when I walked through I figured it might be Cali" Stephanie looked at her watch she'd been a sleep a couple of hours "thanks I'll go get her" Stephanie got up from her seat and walked across the garden heading into the house.

As Stephanie walked in to the play room Stephanie chuckled seeing Cali rolling about and giggling, she bent down in the play pen and picked Cali, who squealed with delight "MAMA!" Stephanie smiled and kissed Cali' cheek "hi baby" as Stephanie walked out side Cali was eager to get on the floor and start to cause mischief. all of the guests were cooing over Cali she didn't gotten a lot bigger since the last time people had seen her. Paul on the other hand was very stand offish Cali had seen him a few times and he didn't want her to start Calling him something that he was sure Stephanie was far from ready to hear, he had decided to give Stephanie some space she'd still see him around but he figured when she was ready to start going out again that she would let him know.

As the afternoon went on everyone was having great time, Stephanie was sat down by the pool dangling her legs in the water as she thought about things, mainly her future, what she had, had planned for her self was different to what she was thinking now, all she'd started to see in her future until now was just herself and Cali but then someone else had crept back in and that had made her think about a lot of things and had made her let out a few tears that she had been holding in for lord knows how long, she was starting to think a little more clearer and was beginning to realise a lot of things.

Shane had noticed steph sat down by the pool side alone and started to make his way over to join her he sat down beside her and nudged her shoulder with his own.

"what you thinking about?" Shane asked seeing that look he knew all too well by now.

"the future and how much it has changed since the last time I thought about what I wanted in life, I never thought I'd be a mum by this age, I always planned on having kids a little later in life than what I have, I always thought I'd be married at this age and kids would come a few years later"

Shane nodded his head "yea but I mean don't forget when you thought about all of that you was in university and you was also in what I would have called a more than stable relationship, if things had been different when you'd graduated you would have been married a couple of years after that"

Stephanie looked over her shoulder and spotted Paul talking to her mum who had Cali in her arms, "you really think I would have been married 2 years after been graduated "

Shane smiled and nodded his head "he was pretty serious about you guys and your futures back then"

Stephanie tried to hide the smile that was beginning to form on her face "has he said anything to you , I mean about us and what he wants from it" Stephanie was curious to hear if he had said anything

Shane shrugged his shoulders "just that he knows now why you need time, he doesn't need to ask about your past relationships as you've already expressed the hurt you got from them, but at the same time steph the hurt you feel from those relationships is because you loved someone else but hadn't realised how much"

Stephanie looked up at Shane after hearing what he had just said "is that your way of telling me to stop been dumb and follow my heart even if do get hurt along the way"

Shane smirked at his sister "well see I already a conversation with Paul and I don't think he would dare hurt you like the other jerk, as he is very aware of what will happen"

Stephanie laughed "that's what big brothers are for right" Shane nodded his head "you can bet on it, now I hear a little girl over there causing some trouble"

Stephanie chuckled and started to get up as Shane did also as they walked back towards the crowd Stephanie nudged Shane "thanks for the little talk, it means a lot" Shane smiled at his sister "your welcome"

Stephanie walked across to her mum and took a cranky Cali from her arms "what are you so cranky for now huh" Stephanie said wiping the tears from Cali' cheek Linda shook her head "she's a mummy girl, that's why she's so cranky" both Linda and Paul chuckled, Stephanie smiled "well she is" Paul looked towards steph "can she share you for a couple of minuets Stephanie chuckled and nodded hear head "sure" Linda left the two be and went to find her husband.

"so I just wanted to apologise for pushing on you, I guess my feelings for the relationship we could have are a lot stronger than I had thought"

Stephanie nodded and smiled softly "thank you and I accept your apology, just give it time, I'll let you know when I want it to get more serious"

Paul frowned at her he was a little confused "so are you saying if I asked you on a date you'd say yes?"

Stephanie shrugged "let me know when you want to go out and you'll find your answer"

Paul smiled and nodded glad that he had got to apologised to Stephanie and she had accepted which is all he really hopes for she seemed much more happier with in her self, he thought that maybe she wasn't holding all those feelings inside anymore and she had finally let go of it all.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok I hope you like this chapter guys thanks for the great reviews

Chapter 16

As Paul sat in his home office e-mailing some ideas to Vince he couldn't help but think about Stephanie and what she had said a few days ago, would she actually say yes to going on a date with him, was she really prepared for that, he didn't want to be let down just as much as she didn't. he wished they could go straight back into how things use to be , he'd always though they would have been together forever, but now that he was slowly developing that relationship back, gave him hope that they would finally get that love again.

As Stephanie sat at her desk she smiled as she looked at the picture of Cali, it felt good to her to be able to smile everyday and not have those fears there anymore, she was more confident in her self and confident in the fact that she finally felt able to develop a relationship with a guy again, the only thing she hoped for was that, the guy she had in mind would start giving her that attention she was longing for.

Paul sat scrolling through the numbers on his phone and came across Stephanie' he had been thinking about calling her all week, his finger moved side to side across the call button , he really had nothing to loose.

As Stephanie finished up with her work for the day she gathered her things together and headed out of her office, as she made her way down the stairs her cell phone begin to ring, she pulled it of her pocket and smiled seeing the caller id.

"hi stranger" she said as she chuckled.

Paul chuckled softly down the phone "well that's a nice surprise, you actually answered"

Stephanie shook her head as she walked through the reception area heading for her car "don't get smart now Lévesque, you've made it this far"

Paul muffled his laugh with his hand "yea surprisingly enough I have made it this far, and I plan on getting even further, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Stephanie smirked "oh I have a date with a really hot guy?"

Paul chuckled "oh really, that's funny, the hot guy hasn't even asked you out yet"

Stephanie giggled as she opened her car door "well then I guess he just got his answer"

Paul smiled to him self liking the playful tone "is 8 alright with you?"

Steph leaned against the door and smiled "8 is fine yes"

"well then I'll see you tomorrow" they both said there good bye before hanging up.

Stephanie had planned on going straight home to try and get a little more work done, but her mum had phoned while she was talking to Paul and had left a message saying that Cali had bumped her head pretty hard on the coffee so they had taken her to get checked over at the hospital as it was bleeding, so Stephanie had rushed straight over to her mums hoping they would be home by now.

Steph pulled on to her parents drive way and wasted no time in getting out of her car and heading into the house to see her baby girl, she hated when Cali hurt her self and she wasn't there to comfort her, as she walked through the front door she could hear Cali fussing in the kitchen and made her way in.

Linda smiled when she saw her daughter walk through "you're here early"

Stephanie bent down and picked up Cali "well when I listen to a message on my phone saying your going to the hospital with Cali I'm going to come straight away" steph kissed the top of Cali' head

"she's fine steph the doctor put some special glue on there and said she'll be fine, she's going to have bumps now she's all over the place" Linda said as she walked over and handed Cali a bottle.

"yea well I hate it when I'm on there to comfort her" Linda smiled softly "and there's nothing wrong with that"

Steph held her daughter as she watched her drink her milk "so who was your on the phone to when I rang" Linda asked knowing how busy she was lately Stephanie shrugged her shoulders "it was just Paul"

Stephanie said matter of fact Linda frowned "I didn't know you guys were on talking terms again" Stephanie chuckled at Cali as she made her funny face "well I don't have to tell you everything" "so are you guys going out or something" Stephanie pulled a face "tomorrow night we are yes" Linda nodded "that's good I'm happy for you" Stephanie smiled and looked up at her mum "I'm happy for me too" Linda chuckled and stood back watching her own daughter with Cali, Stephanie really seemed a lot happier lately and Linda was happy she was. It was nice to see she had let go of all the demons and was dwelling on them anymore, and Linda secretly hoped that some day Paul would make her very happy.

Paul sighed as he relaxed back into his leather chair, he was more than excited about his date tomorrow with Stephanie, everything that had happened before and them not seeing much of each other had gave him a chance to think about everything, and in that time he had realised that steph was right and they should take things slow, they needed to enjoy each others company again and have fun together the rest would follow along and most definitely just come naturally. The fact that she had a child had shocked Paul at first but when he found out about what had happened it all fell into place, and he had told him self that he wouldn't be that guy, his love for Stephanie ran deep very deep, he was sure he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, but for right now, he had to respect her wishes and let her take this relationship at her own pace, she had never really been one to rush into relationships, he'd found that out in college, they'd been on a million dates before she would finally say that they were going out, he found it cute though. And all that really mattered to him was that she was happy with everything.

When she had said yes to going out on a date with him he couldn't have been happier and he was glad he was finally getting the opportunity to see that side of her again, she had always been cute and shy on dates with him he found it rather funny , she would try and hide her smiles and would always blush when he complemented her. He hadn't planned anything big for this one it was just a nice casual date, he was planning on taking her to see a movie, that way he hoped it would relax her and wouldn't make her feel nervous about anything.


	17. Chapter 17

So here my next chapter I hope you like this one and thanks for reading/reviewing

Chapter 17

Stephanie sat back on the chair in the corner of her room, and stared at her self through the mirror, was she really ready for this, she'd dropped Cali off at her parents just an hour ago, it had taken her a few minuets to actually get out of the car, as she really was considering just taking her back home and not going out with Paul at all, but something inside of her was telling her to finally take the chance.

She'd promised her self that Cali would have a father in her life, even if it wasn't her biological father, that didn't mater to Stephanie, she just wanted Cali to have the family she deserved, it was important to Stephanie as she had no idea what it was like to not have a father and she didn't want Cali to find out how it felt either. So if it meant her taking a chance with love and going back into an old relationship, then she was prepared for that, it could only make her stronger.

Stephanie walked into her very large wardrobe and thought about what she was going to wear, Paul hadn't mentioned where they were going so she didn't know whether to dress up or dress down,. After eventually deciding on what to wear she started on her make-up going for the smoky eye affect, as she applied her eyeliner her hand started to shake, she sighed and took a deep breath she really was nervous about this date more so than the last couple of times they'd met up, this time it was a clean slate for Stephanie, she wasn't holding on to anymore bad feelings and she was able to feel again what it felt like to be cared about and that scared her a lot as she was very aware of the strong emotions Paul had for her. for her accepting them would be extremely hard she'd not felt that kind of care and love from someone in a long time which was why she had asked Paul not be so full on about them as she needed to feel them out and be sure in her self that they were true feelings.

Paul was feeling very anxious as he sat and waited to get dressed before going to pick up steph, he was real hoping he didn't screw tonight up, it was natural to him to hold stephs hand or wrap an arm around her, though he didn't want to come on too strong she had said she wanted to take it steady , and as much as it killed him not to touch her or show his affection for her he had to try and if I came to that he wasn't able to keep him self from doing those things then maybe that showed them both that this relationship could go far. Paul looked down at his watch, it was just after seven and time to get ready and go pick steph up.

As pauls car came to a stop he looked up at window with a light in it and could see movement, she was obviously still getting ready, he took a deep breath and got out of his car he readjusted his shirt and took the bouquet of flowers from the seat before closing the door and walking up to the front door of stephs house, he hid the flowers behind his back as he knocked on the glass of the door, his heart was beating as he saw Stephanie approach the door.

As steph walked towards the door she checked her self in the mirror before placing her bag down on the side and taking a hold of the door handle, she took a calming breath as she opened it and smiled.

Paul smiled as he took a few steps forwards "hi" he said as he took in how amazing she looked, she wore a denim skirt coming to her mid thigh and a black top, along with some heels she smiled back shyly and opened the door further so he could step inside "hey"

Paul stepped inside been sure to still keep the flowers hidden as Stephanie turned her back to close the door behind him Paul put the flowers in front of him and smiled as he saw Stephanie' cheeks blush .

"are those for me" she asked as she walked away from the door. Paul chuckled and nodded .

"I don't see any other ladies around here waiting to go out on a date" he handed her the flowers and kissed her cheek as he did so.

"thank you, they're gorgeous" Paul fiddled about with the keys in his hand "oh I think someone's looking much more amazing than those flowers"

Stephanie giggled and shook her head "your still the charmer, I'll just put these in some water then we can go"

Stephanie made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a vase from the cupboard and filled it with water, she left the flowers in the wrapping and placed them into the water, before setting the vase in the middle of the table, she took a minuet or two to collect her self and calm down before walking back out to Paul, he always knew how to charm the ladies, and he always had some way of making her blush, even if it was something so little.

As steph walked back out into the hall way of her big house, Paul smiled once again as he saw "are we all ready now" Stephanie chuckled and nodded her head "yea lets go before I decide other wise" Paul laughed and opened the front door letting Stephanie leave first, Stephanie made sure the door was locked before following Paul down to his car, the door was already open as he waited for her to climb inside.

As she sat in the car with Paul by her side driving she stared out of the window as she drifted off into her own little world of thoughts, Paul couldn't help but glance over at her and smile, she looked amazing, he hoped this was the slow start to something great between them, she was really the only girl Paul had seen and still could see him self marrying some day and now Stephanie seemed content in been around him and wasn't dwelling on any bad emotions he hoped it would happen at some point in the next few years. But right now was what he really had to think about, he needed to treat steph right and gain her trust so that she knew everything he said about her was from the heart.

Paul pulled up into the parking lot nearest to where they were going to watch movie, he turned off the engine and chuckled steph catching her attention "what?" she asked as she unclipped her seat belt "do you find the window that interesting" Stephanie chuckled "sorry, so where are you taking me now" she asked turning to him, "I thought we could go watch a movie, then maybe to a small club not too far away for a few drinks" Paul said hoping she would like that, steph smiled softly "that sounds great" Paul smiled glad she was happy with that idea, he climbed out of the car and walked round opening Stephanie' door for her she got of the car and waited for Paul to lock up before letting him lead the way.

She had finally relaxed a little and was actually starting enjoy her self which was something the surprised her self, she had a funny feeling this may go a little faster than she expected but if it did she would be sure not to jump into anything more.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the long await chapter, lol I hope you all like it.

Chapter 18

Neither steph nor Paul could comment on the movie they had just seen it had been obvious to Paul that she had been deep in thought the whole time, even though her eyes were on the screen the entire time, he'd love to know what was going in there. He was more than happy that she had finally answered her phone, and she seemed in great spirits as she said yes to going out with him.

As they walked down the street heading towards the bar Paul nudged steph with his hip she looked up and smiled "what are you thinking about" he asked breaking her train of thought.

Stephanie chuckled she hadn't realised she was that deep in her thoughts "the old days and how care free we both used to be"

Paul smirked "I think care free is an understatement" steph shook her head "it might be an understatement when it comes to you" Paul smirked "I was in college what did you expect" steph shook her head "I certainly wasn't expecting what I got, you were so embarrassing at times" Paul laughed "well I apologies for those embarrassing moments, though I don't recall you been embarrassed when your dad caught us making out in your room" Stephanie play fully pouted as she whacked his arm "that so wasn't funny I got teased about the for like a month"

Paul chuckled "hey I couldn't help that you couldn't keep your hands off me" Stephanie shook her head "oh I remember that been the other way around"

Paul shook his head "nope I remember your hands all over my body, you know you can't resist" Stephanie playfully rolled her eyes "your so full of your self" Paul chuckled he could tell by the look on her face that she was slightly embarrassed at what he had just said.

Stephanie wasn't about to admit it that quickly but she wasn't going to lie to her self she was still very much attracted to Paul in every way possible.

As they reached the club Paul placed his hand on her lower back as he pulled open the door guiding her through the crowds of people, as they made there way to the bar steph had took her eye off Paul and had soon lost him in the crowd, until she felt her arm been tugged in the other direction realising he'd took hold of her hand so she wouldn't get lost again and she began to follow behind him. when they reached the bar Stephanie took a seat on the tall stool beside her as Paul order the drinks, she crossed one leg over the other as she looked out into the crowd, it had been a while since she had been around this scene, though she wasn't complaining, it was actually nice to be here, to get out and have a little fun again, and she'd be lying if she didn't admit it to Paul at some point tonight, she could tell he was having fun, he seemed to light up when she was around, she found it kind of cute.

Once Paul had there drinks he handed stephs to her and smiled he leaned into her as the music was loud and said "so what had you all quiet tonight" Stephanie shrugged "I was kind of nervous"

Paul smiled softly "I find that hard to believe" he said placing his arm around her as she leant back against the bar a little.

"ok then if I'm honest I was scared, this is different to the other dates we've been on" Paul smirked "different because your not holding onto bad memories and your scared of what your going to get your self into now you've let all that go" Stephanie nodded as she took a sip of her drink, Paul smiled at her and rubbed her back affectionately, she smiled shyly as she looked down.

Paul was always able to read her like a book it was like they'd never been away from each other.

They chatted a lot as they drank a few drinks, Paul had noticed the gleam in her eye theat she didn't have before, so he knew they were on to something amazing. As Stephanie finished off her drink and set her glass down the bar she yawned a little and Paul couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her, Stephanie looked over in his direction "what are you laughing at" "I'd better get you home your ready for bed I think" Stephanie gave the eye a little "you would be too if you had a little girl getting you up at all hours of the morning" Paul chuckled "I'm not saying anything" Stephanie couldn't help but laugh as she slid off of her chair, she took pauls out stretched hand as they exited the club. Paul surprised when she still kept a hold of his hand as they walked down the street back to pauls car she would have pulled away before this time there was a different feeling all around the date.

They didn't say anything as they walked, steph seemed pretty tired though he wasn't surprised Cali had been quiet an active little girls the last time he seen her, and he was stephs dad was working her hard also, he noticed the Goosebumps on he arms and pulled her into him as he wrapped an arm around her, she looked and smiled softly, maybe she was making this out to be harder than it actually was. He clearly cared for her, she was just bee protective of her self and her little girl and he seemed to get that now, but she liked that he was affectionate like that.

As they reached the car Paul opened the door for her and smiled at her as she got in, he closed the door behind her and went to get in his side as he closed the door and slipped on his seatbelt he reached to put the keys in the ignition, Stephanie placed her hand on his arm and leaned over kissing his cheek softly "thank you" she said simply as she pulled back he just smiled at her as he started up the car and drove out of the parking lot.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok so I got a little writers block half way through typing this chapter, so forgive me if it gets a little boring or repetitive I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 19

Stephanie couldn't help but feel excited as she drove to her parents house to go pick up Cali, the last time she had been this happy was when she had given birth to Cali and that spoke volumes, but yet she was still reluctant to put her whole self into it, she knew Paul would never hurt her in anyway, something about been back in a relationship scared her a little, maybe it was the intimacy part that freaked her out, since having Cali she'd not been that close to anyone.

Paul smiled to him self as he sat at his desk, last night really had been amazing everything about the date was so relaxed and Stephanie wasn't so distant, and he was liking that, he was glad she was able to be at peace with everything that had happened in her life and now he was hoping she would be able to be at peace with them getting into a relationship, he could tell she was a little reluctant at times but he understood that.

Stephanie walked through the large doors leading out into the garden she smiled as she saw Cali stand up for the first time, Stephanie couldn't be more happy with life right now, as she walked closer Cali soon fell to the floor and crawled as fast as she could over to her mummy "Mama" she Called out as she pulled her self onto her feet using Stephanie's legs to steady her self Stephanie smiled down at her daughter as she brushed some hair from her daughters face "hi princess" Stephanie bent down and picked up Cali before walking over to where her mum was sat.

Stephanie sat down and placed Cali in her lap, Linda chuckled at the smile on her daughters face, Stephanie turned her head as she heard her mums laugh "what's so funny" Stephanie asked as she played with Cali, Linda shook her head "oh just that little smirk on your face that sparkle you have back in your eyes" steph shook her head as she playfully touched Cali' little button nose "your grandma wants some gossip, but she's not going to get any" Stephanie said to her daughter as she looked up towards her mum, Linda smirked "hey I was just being observant of my beautiful daughter that's all" Stephanie chuckled "so how was she last night" Stephanie asked knowing her daughter could be the drama queen even at this age, Linda smiled "lets just say she's definitely your daughter" Stephanie frowned and shook her head.

Paul really couldn't get Stephanie off of his mind, she was everything to him and so much more, they were so in love back when they met in college, they'd done everything together. He had planned on going to buy her a ring to propose but then the careers took them in different places, if he was to be honest with him self, he'd been a coward by not trying to make a long distant relationship work, he loved Stephanie so much back the, and not that he didn't now but he wanted to get back to that place in his life, he wanted to eventually settle down, and he hoped that when that time came it would be with Stephanie and that he wouldn't just be a part of Cali' life but he hoped to have kids of his own with steph, she'd changed him a lot in college, but then when the split up he fell back into his old ways with women, he'd had his fair share, not that he was proud of that because he wasn't, it was just something that kept busy, until he'd found a job, now that job had fetched him back to the only person he'd ever truly loved, Paul knew it would be a few months before he cracked down the brick wall steph had built up around her self, but he saw in her eyes every time they were together and he knew she wanted this just as much as he did.

As Stephanie drove back home she chuckled as she looked through her rear view mirror seeing Cali pulling a funny face, she really was a character, Stephanie was excited for Cali' first birthday it was a couple of months away yet but Stephanie had already started planning a few things. She was hoping that maybe Paul would come, he had crept into her heart a little last night and she'd had a smile on her face all day, he'd not called her yet, she was a little disappointed as she was hoping they could hang out again.

The next few days went by smoothly and Stephanie had got loads done she had receive a call from Paul, they talked about there date and how much fin they had both had and she was all smiles when Paul had asked her out again when he had seen her at her dads office, they were heading out to a bar where they could play pool or just talk, Stephanie was in her room finishing getting, ready after she'd bathed and changed Cali her mum had agreed to pick her up as her dad had a late night business meeting. Stephanie had settled on an outfit that showed off her figure as she was feeling in a flirtatious mood tonight, once she was dressed and ready she picked up a tired Cali from her bed and took her down stairs to wait for her mum to come and get her.

Linda came and got Cali half an hour later leaving Stephanie to wait for Paul to come pick her up so they could start there date, she wasn't nervous at all she wanted to go out and have some fun and hopefully connected more with Paul again, she knew it was there they just needed to find that spark. As soon as Stephanie heard the door bell ring she grabbed her purse and walked over to the door she smiled at her self in the mirror before she opened the door and smiled at Paul, he looked so sexy in a black dress shirt and jeans, he smiled back at her whilst checking her out, making it all too obvious to Stephanie she wasn't complaining though.

"hey" he said with that sexy grin, she smiled back at him and licked her lips "hey are you ready to get your ass beat" Paul laughed "oh someone's confident about there game of pool" Stephanie giggled as she walked outside and closed the door behind her.

When they arrived at the bar Paul ordered them some drinks whilst Stephanie got a table near one of the pool tables , she placed her bag down on the table and crossed one leg over the other. As she waited for Paul a couple of guys had come out trying there charm on her she was polite and spoke to them but as soon as Paul came back with her drink they soon shot off to the other side of the room, Stephanie smirked.

"you like intimidating guys like that don't you?" she asked as took a sip of her drink

Paul smiled "when they're trying there hardest to hit on my date yes, but you know it doesn't surprise me your looking mighty fine tonight" Stephanie smiled "your not looking too bad yourself" Paul laughed and draped his arm around the back of her chair, she lent into him a little in response,

"so how's that daughter of yours" Stephanie smiled softly "she great thanks, she gotten quiet loud as of late, she definitely found her voice more than ever now" Paul smirked "she likes to hear her own voice then"

Stephanie nodded "definitely especially when its 8 in the morning and she's hungry" Paul smiled "it must be hard getting up with her every morning and having to do it all alone" Stephanie nodded "it was at first but I soon got used to lack of sleep and took advantage of her nap times"

Paul nodded "well it hasn't touched you at all, you still look amazing" Stephanie smiled shyly Paul smiled and took the time to really take in how amazing she actually looked.

After three or four drinks they moved over to one of the pool tables to start playing "I hope your games better than it was back in college McMahon" Stephanie laughed "I don't what your talking about, I was a pro back then, and I'm still one now" Paul laughed "yea sure you were I made more money beating you at pool than I did actually working back then" Stephanie pouted "hey now play nice" Paul laughed at her as he took the first shot breaking the balls up, he was pretty sure they were on there way to a pretty great night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Stephanie smirked at Paul as she placed the cue down on the pool table and leant against it, she folded her arms across her chest.

"what was that you was saying" she asked as she began to gloat about the fact she had beat Paul three times.

Paul shook his head "you cheated, with your womanly ways" Stephanie laughed and shook her head "hey I can't help it if you find me attractive" Paul couldn't help but smirk as he walked over to the bar to get the another drunk.

As Paul got there drinks Stephanie set up another game of pool he watched her from the bar as he waited and smiled softly as she looked up over at him, she smirked at him and he just shook his head at her as he walked back over with there drinks. He placed them down on the table next to them.

"you ready to get beat again Lévesque" Paul laughed "please you're a little tipsy I'm confident in this one thanks" steph shook her head "not tipsy enough to loose just yet" Paul just nodded his head, he could tell by her playful manner that she was tipsy she was always more like that when she'd been drinking.

Paul potted ball after ball after ball Stephanie had barely got a look in and when he potted another ball she put her cue back and shook her head "you must have cheated" Paul laughed "how'd you work you been tipsy as me cheating?" Paul asked Stephanie shrugged as she picked up her glass "you took advantage of my been tipsy".

Paul smirked "oh believe me I've took advantage of your been tipsy before, this is know how it panned out" Stephanie looked over at him and gave him the eye before swatting at his arm as she shook her head, Paul chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Stephanie looked up at him as he lifted his glass to his mouth and took a drink, she smiled to self, realising she hadn't had this much fun in a very very long time, it felt like old times again and that made her feel amazing, she was actually starting to feel more of those amazing feelings again. Paul finished off the rest of his drink and placed the empty glass down on the table.

"you ready to get beat again or would you like to go somewhere else" Paul asked as he smiled at the fact she hadn't flinched when he put his arm around her.

She smiled and shrugged "I'm actually kind of having fun here" Paul smirked "only kind of" she looked up at him and laughed "well not kind of no I actually am having a good time" Paul was glad she was having fun, he rubbed her shoulder softly "good as that's how it should be" she moved closer towards him and smiled.

Paul smiled at her "thanks for coming out again tonight, it's really nice having the old steph back who takes chances" Stephanie chuckled "well its nice to be back, if it wasn't you for trying again and was some other guy he'd have got no where" Paul smirked "I see how it is beating around the bush with out saying the actual words" Stephanie shrugged "I don't know what your talking about" Paul shook his head and chuckled "yea sure you don't" she looked away from him and smirked, it was hard to take things slow when they were moving so fast, not that she was complaining though it was so easy to flirt with Paul and show her emotions like that because, that was how she truly felt about him.

They had a few more drinks before they made the walk across the street to pauls car they'd both had fun and were a lot more relaxed.

They drive back to Stephanie's was relatively quietly but it wasn't awkward at all paul could sense steph kept glancing over at him he concentrated on the road wondering about what was on her mind.

They came to a stop on Stephanie' drive way Paul turned the engine off he turned to face her " so I had a great time tonight, even though you'd beat me a few times"

Stephanie chuckled softly "well you were picking on me I had to prove you wrong one way or another"

Paul laughed and nodded "I got my own back though" she smiled and nodded "well I had, had a few drinks by then" Paul nodded "oh believe me I can your eyes are glazed over already"

She smiled "I guess my alcohol tolerance isn't what it use to be"

Paul chuckled "it looks that way right now yea" Stephanie smiled at him as she stared into his chocolate coloured eyes, maybe going slow was just her been scared, staring into his eyes right now, she could see the emotion he was showing, it was full and very deep, she'd never seen that look in a mans eyes before as he stared at her.

Paul cleared his throat noticing she had drifted into space, she shook her head "I should probably drag my self to bed now" Paul nodded his head he leaned over and tenderly kissed her cheek, she smiled at him as he pulled back and he go out to open her door, she slid from her seat and moved so he could close the door "thank you for tonight, I really had a lot fun" Paul leaned against his car "your more than welcome, I'll you tomorrow" he said she smiled brightly unable to contain her self "I'd like that" Paul smiled back night steph" she wrapped her arms around his neck "night Paul" she pulled back letting him get back in the car and she watched as he drove off waving to her as he did so she waved back before unlocking the door and walking into the house, her spirits had very much so been lifted, she wasn't expecting tonight to be so easy but to her it surprisingly was and she couldn't be happier right now.


	21. Chapter 21

I hope you enjoy this chapter, my muses have not been co-operating which is why this chapter took so long J

Chapter 21

Over the last few weeks Stephanie and Paul had gone every Friday night just enjoying each others company and having a good time, Stephanie was back to her normal cheery self and everyone was noticing it.

Stephanie was sat at her desk at the offices and smiled as she stared out of the large window, the sun was shining through her window, and it was a beautiful day out side, and having just read through e-mails and replied to them she didn't feel stressed at all. As she sat staring out of the window her cell phone began to vibrate against her desk she picked it up and checked her caller ID she didn't recognise the number but still answered it.

"Hello Stephanie McMahon speaking"

"Stephanie hi it's Patricia" Stephanie smiled she wasn't expecting this phone call.

"Hi pat what can I do for you" Stephanie asked as she sat back in her chair and relaxed.

"Well I know you and Paul have been hanging out, his birthday is coming up this weekend and we've planned a surprise party for him, it would be a great surprise for him if you could be there"

Stephanie chuckled down the phone "sure no problem, you don't mind if I bring my daughter do you"

"Of course not she's more than welcome to come too"

"Ok what time do we have to be there" Stephanie asked

"If you could be here for half past eleven that would be great, Paul will be here half an to an hour after that"

"ok that's not a problem" Stephanie could help but chuckle as she heard the excitement in pats voice "I'm so glad you and Paul found each other again, he was lost for so long with out you, we look forward to seeing you again" Stephanie laughed and said bye before hanging up her phone.

The weekend came quickly for Stephanie, and she was excited for pauls surprise party at his parents they spoke a few times on the phone and he had mentioned going down to his parents for his birthday, and it took a lot for Stephanie to not tell him about the party, she'd not bought him anything as such but she was that what she was going to give him would mean a lot to him, and it meant a lot to her too, she had been thinking a lot lately about how things had been going and she was sure that everything was going in the right direction for once in her life. The few hours it took for Stephanie to drive to pauls parents seemed like a life time, and not seeing him the past few days had made her miss the interaction they had, the interaction that he weak at the knees, that made her heart flutter like a butterfly when ever he put his arm around her, she wasn't planning on falling so hard again, which scared her but at the same time it made her feel secure about her self and made life worth living all that more. It also gave her hope that Cali would get the father she truly deserved, the man who would protect her from anything, that would protect them both from whatever came in there way.

As Stephanie pulled on to the drive of pauls parents she didn't even get the chance to step out of the car before pat came rushing out to greet them, Stephanie smiled at pat as she got out she closed the door behind all expecting pat to greet her with a hug, how ever pat went straight for the back door of the car to have a loot at the almost precious 11 month old little girl, Stephanie gushed with pride as pat cooed over Cali.

"Oh Stephanie she's beautiful" said pat as she looked at Cali through the window.

Stephanie smiled as she opened the car door "thank you Pat"

Cali clung onto Stephanie' top as, steph grabbed the bags from the back seat "here let me help you with those" Pat offered, Stephanie smiled grateful for the help "thank you, its amazing how many bags I need just for the two of us".

Pat chuckled "it certainly is, you can just go right through Lynn' in the living room" Stephanie smiled and nodded as she locked up the car before walking into the house.

Lynn looks shocked when she saw Stephanie walk in as she had no idea that her mum or even Paul was still in touch with her it was nice refreshing surprise "well if it isn't the all grown up Stephanie McMahon, its great to see you".

Stephanie chuckled "hi Lynn, how are you"

Lynn smiled "I'm great thank you, who is this little cutie"

Stephanie kissed Cali' cheek "this Cali my daughter" Cali clapped her hands excitedly and squealed, Stephanie shook her head and chuckled "as you can see she loves the attention" Lynn smiled "the girls usually do" Stephanie laughed at Lynn' comment as she placed Cali down on the floor

"Could you watch her a second I'll take these bags out of the way" Lynn smiled "I would love to" Stephanie smiled "thanks" Lynn nodded "no problem, you can put them in Paul's room if you want".

As steph walked into pauls room she was shocked to see that he still had all there pictures up from when they were in college, she chuckled to her self as she on photo in particular brought back a funny moment from one summer, they had stopped at one of Pauls friends and end up getting into a playful fight, she remembered he'd got the squirty cream from the fridge and chased her on the back garden.

She hadn't realised how much she had truly meant to him, and obviously he still felt that way with amount of photos she could see, he'd never expressed how much he truly did feel about her not even back in college, or when they had part ways, she felt a tingle in her heart as she now realise the depth of his love for her and that made her decision she had made that much easier to admit..


	22. Chapter 22

Here's another chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 22

Stephanie had been in her own world for so long she'd not noticed the noise that had formed in the living room down stairs, there was quiet a big congregation of people that arrived it was only when she heard Lynn clear her voice that she finally looked up.

Stephanie smiled at Paul's sister softly "I didn't know he still had all these photos, I guess I got caught up in all the memories"

Lynn smiled softly as she placed Cali down to crawl about "He's always worshiped you, you know"

Stephanie smiled and nodded as she kept her eye on her daughter "I'd not realised how much"

Lynn sat down be side Stephanie on the bed "from what I know, you both found each other again"

Stephanie chuckled "what has he been saying" Stephanie asked knowing what Paul was like, Lynn smirked "he said enough lets just say that" Stephanie smiled "he told you about Cali then" Stephanie asked as she sat Cali in her lap, Lynn nodded her head "he did yea… and steph your both lucky that you seemed to have found each other again, but Cali' the luckiest one" Stephanie kissed the top of her daughters head "yea I realise that now".

"Lynn your brothers like ten minuets away he just called" Pat shouted up the stairs, Stephanie grinned widely as she stood up holding Cali she followed Lynn down stairs and stood to the back of the room near Pauls family, she couldn't wait to see his face as he walked through the front door, he'd be totally surprised, she just hoped he was just as happy to see her as she was to seem.

A few minuets later and Paul pulled up on the drive of his parents house, as he looked around the street he frowned, there seemed to be more cars about than there usually was. He grabbed his over night bag from the car before closing boot down and locking it. It wasn't like his mum to want him to stay the night, he usually just stayed the day and drove back home during the evening, so he knew she'd got something planned he just wish he knew what. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it before opening the door and dropping his bags at the shoe rack he then proceeded to push open the door into the living and as he did so everyone shouted.

"SURPRISE!" Paul jumped back a little slightly startled by the out burst he then smiled and greeted people as they walked up to him he scanned the room for his parents when he noticed a very familiar figure further to the back of room talking to his sister, as he made his way over people wished Paul a happy birthday and he smiled and thanked them.

When he eventually reached his sister his mouth fell open with shock as he realised who she was talking to Lynn smiled at her brother.

"About time you dragged your ass over here bro" Lynn said as hugged him and wished him a happy birthday.

Paul shook his head "you do see this room full of people right, your not that old" Lynn smacked him upside his head "hey now I'm the birthday boy here you have to be nice to me" Stephanie couldn't help but giggle, her giggling however caught his attention "and what do you find so funny McMahon" Stephanie smirked and shook her head "Oh nothing…., nothing at all" Paul shook his head with a playful twinkle in his dark pools.

Lynn slowly moved away and engaged in another conversation with a family friend leaving the two to talk.

"So who called you was it Lynn or my mum" Paul asked knowing it was one of the two.

Stephanie laughed as she swapped Cali onto her other hip "oh I think you know who it was" Stephanie replied

Paul shook his head "my mum" Stephanie smiled and nodded "yea she seemed to know about our meetings as of late".

Paul smiled softly "yea she's pretty good at knowing what gets me in a good mood"

Stephanie smiled back and nodded as she pulled a funny face "OW" baby that hurts mummies head, Paul chuckled "want me to help, she has quiet the handful there" Stephanie nodded "please" Paul chuckled as he gently pulled Cali' hand from stephs hair "there you feel better" Stephanie nodded her head appreciatively.

"I'm surprised I haven't got any bald patches back there yet" Paul smirked "hmmmmm well I don't know, you are looking thin in some places" Stephanie shook her head and whacked his arm "now you need to be nice to me" Paul chuckled "sorry I couldn't resist that".

Paul was shocked to see Stephanie, but he was also extremely happy too, he watched her closely, he could see her spirits really had lifted a lot more since the last time they went out, he wish he knew why. He noticed steph struggling with Cali a little as she tried to pick up her keys from the floor.

"Want me to take her a minuet" Stephanie looked up

"She gotten heavy since the last time" Paul chuckled and smirked "I'm sure my strong arms can take it"

Stephanie laughed "oh yea sure they can" she passed Cali over to Paul and then bent down and picked up her keys and handed them back to her daughter.

"I can't wait for her to start walking properly, she weighs a tone"

Paul pouted "awwwwww you here that Cali your mummies been a meanie" Stephanie shook her head "no I'm not, love her millions".

Paul chuckled "I know you do that's clear as day light" steph smiled "you can pop her down on the floor if you won't she's already had plenty attention from people" Paul laughed "that's cause she take after her mummy" Stephanie blushed "thanks".

"How about we go take a seat in the other room where it's quieter" Stephanie slowly nodded her head as she followed Paul into the room just down the hall, he pushed the door too a little and placed Cali down on the floor.

Stephanie looked over at Paul "so I put my bags in your room earlier….. You never said you still had all of our old pictures still"

Paul smiled shyly not sure of what to say "yea I never could take them down"

Stephanie smiled "yea Lynn said…. She probably said a little too much actually"

Paul groaned not liking that comment "she can never keep things to her self"

Steph chuckled softly "she means well by it though"

Paul fell silent for a few minuets, he knew Lynn meant well he just wished she'd keep her nose a bit more, he was sure on what Lynn said to steph though, and he was grateful for it.

As Paul sat on the couch next to steph he wondered if she'd bought him anything, she had always been great at present buying, he smirked too him self thinking of things she had bought him in the past.

Stephanie watched him carefully as she could see him thinking about something with a smirk on his face.

"So what has you smirking" she asked curious to hear answer

Paul looked over at her "I was just thinking about all the presents you'd bought me in the past"

Stephanie laughed "oh yea I definitely bought some interesting things"

Paul chuckled "yea you did, so what did you get me this time"

Stephanie clasped her hands in her lap as she thought everything over in her mind, she had to do the right thing by her self and by Cali, and she was positive that this was it, she didn't want or need anything more, she had to start taking risks in her life, as fearing things wasn't helping her much.

"It's not so much a bought present, well its actually not bought present at all"

Paul looked at curiously "oh then what it is"

Stephanie looked him dead in the eyes "it's something that can't really be bought"

Paul nodded his head curious to hear what was next.

"see I've thought a lot of things over since we last went out and well, seeing all those pictures in your room still just reassures me that I know what I'm about to say is what I want more than anything, and its not something I'm running from any more, I never really knew how much our relationship meant to you until today, I never realised how much I meant to you until what Lynn said, and well what I'm try to tell you, is that I'm ready to be yours again, I don't want us to just be dating anymore"

Stephanie took a deep breath to calm her self before saying "I want us to be official, I want us to be…..a couple again"

Paul smiled at her "that's the best present of all you know that" Stephanie chuckled as Paul pulled her towards him, he gently stroked her cheek, before kissing her softly and slowly.

There kiss didn't last for long as Cali squealed and began to say "Mama, Mama" over and over Stephanie chuckled against pauls lips as she pulled back "your going to have to get used to that" Paul laughed "oh that's ok I'm a good sharer"


	23. Chapter 23

Here's my next chapter I hope you all enjoy it feed back is always welcome

Chapter 23

Pat had been all around the house looking for her son, and when she realised Stephanie and her daughter were missing too she knew they could only be in one place and that was the play room. Seeing the door, was closed too she lightly knocked not wanting to disturb anyone.

Paul looked up and could see his mum through the crack on the door "think we're been missed"

Stephanie chuckled "us or Cali" steph said with a smirk.

Pat pushed the door open and walked in "I do have ears that still work"

Paul smirked "and don't we know it" Stephanie shook her head and lightly whacked his chest.

Paul playfully pouted at her "that wasn't nice"

"no and neither was what you just said" Paul stuck his tongue out at steph and pat shook her head "seen as your acting the same age as peter he's been looking for you to go play with him"

Paul shook his head "great I have my girlfriend and my mum ganging up on me" pats head looked towards her son "did you just say girlfriend" Paul chuckled and nodded with a smile "as of 5 minuets ago steph and I are back together"

Pat smiled with joy and pulled them both into a hug "that's great to hear"

Paul smiled "best birthday present I could have asked for" Stephanie laughed and bent down to pick Cali up.

"you'll have an even better one when you go find your nephew" Stephanie replied smiling at him, though Paul didn't have to go and look for peter as peter soon found him, he ran over and pushed Paul back down into the couch Stephanie laughed and shook her head "I'll leave you to the rough and tumbler then" she said as she started to walk away.

Paul quickly grabbed peter before getting up "rough and tumble later little man we have ladies out there to impressive" Stephanie quickly cleared her throat "and what about the lady in here" peter giggled into his hand "yous in trouble now uncle Pauly" Paul shook his head at his nephew "yea don't I know it" Paul replied setting peter down.

Stephanie rested Cali on her hip as she gave Paul a look, Paul wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close Stephanie smirked at him "Can I help you with something" "can I get some of that candy you was handing out earlier" Stephanie chuckled "maybe later I you're a good boy" Paul smiled at her softly as they left the room to enjoy the rest of his party.

The party went great and everyone had lots fun as began to get late people gradually started to leave and soon all who was left was pat, Paul SR, Lynn and her husband and peter. Paul had managed to squeeze in some time to spend with his nephew before letting him calm down so he would eventually go to sleep.

Paul was surprised to see Stephanie at the party as he thought she wanted to take things at a steady pace, but what came as an even bigger surprise was when she told him she was ready for them to be a couple again, he wasn't expecting that one little bit nonetheless he couldn't have asked for a better birthday present than that. He smiled as he watched her from the back door, she was playing with Cali on the garden, she was so amazing to him, she always had been ever since he had laid his eyes on her in college, and none of the feelings he felt for had ever changed and he knew they never would, she had a way with his heart that he never understood.

Paul walked outside and sat on the swinging seat in the garden "you do realise now she's all excited and won't sleep when you put down right"

Stephanie smiled and walked over to sit next him leaving Cali to do her own thing as she sat and watched "she maybe excited, but she's also had a busy day so don't worry you'll get some attention"

Paul smiled "she needs all of your attention she can get at this age, I'll take whatever's left" Paul wrapped his arm around her and rubbed stephs shoulder Stephanie smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"that's really sweet of you" she said shaking her head as he daughter began to cry Paul smiled softly and got up to get Cali "well I've only just come into the picture, to her I'm a total stranger, so she needs some reassurance from you that she's safe" Paul sat back down and placed Cali between them, steph smiled and ran her hand over Cali' hair as she laid her head in steph' lap " I better go put her to bed now" Paul nodded "ok, I'll wait for you in the living room" Stephanie smiled and picked up Cali to take her inside and get her dressed for bed.

Once Cali was settled in bed Stephanie left her be and went back down stairs to find Paul. Paul was sat one the couch eating some cake that was left over from his party Stephanie chuckled and shook her head at him a she walked in, Paul heard her laughing and turned around "what's so funny?" he asked with a mouthful of cake, Stephanie laughed a little more "do you ever stop eating, that all you've done all day, that and drink beer" Paul shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating "it's my birthday, I'm entitled too it" steph sat down on the couch leaving a space between them both as she watched him polish off his piece of cake.

When he was done eating he put the plate down on the coffee table, he then looked between Stephanie and the space she left between them.

"Do I smell" Stephanie smirked and shook her head "no you don't smell" she replied smiling with a glint in her eye.

Paul chuckled "then get your cute butt over here I want more candy" Stephanie shook her head "I'm comfy here thank you" Paul smirked at her with a devilish look in his eye, and he suddenly reached over and began to tickle her sides, Stephanie squealed and quickly put her hand over her mouth not wanting to wake anyone in the house "P….Paul…. Stop!" Stephanie said in between giggles, he stopped eventually giving her time to breath she whacked his chest "I nearly woke the house up then" she said straightening her self up.

Paul shrugged "wouldn't be the first time" Stephanie' cheeks went a shade of pink as her cheeks blushed "not funny" Paul chuckled and pulled her into his lap, he smiled at her softly as he linked his fingers with hers, his eyes locked to hers as his other hand reached up cupping her cheek, his thumb stroked it softly as they began to kiss. Stephanie became slightly nervous when she realised what was about to happen, and with everyone sleep and no one there to interrupt them it was up to her to decide when she wanted to stop, but the scary thing for her was… she wasn't sure she wanted to stop it.

She wasn't sure how long they'd been kissing for but as Paul pulled back she was sure she had felt that all so familiar feeling, she smiled at him shyly as she pushed the hem of her skirt down a little, Paul smiled at her and moved her hair from her face "I've been waiting to do that all afternoon" as she smiled she felt her swollen lips tingle "I hope it wasn't disappointing" Paul shook his head "your still great at it, if not even better" she laid her head down on his chest, smirking to her self, she tilted her head to look up at him and smiled before kissing his lips softly.


	24. Chapter 24

I know you guys have been waiting along time for this update so I hope it was worth the wait.

Chapter 24

As pat walked down stairs she was surprised to see her son and his now girlfriend both snuggled up in to each other and fast a sleep on the couch, she contemplated waking them but decided not too, Cali was still fast sleep and it was still early so she left them be.

An hour late peter had woken up and was for sure full of energy he came pounding down the stairs, when he saw his uncle was still fast sleep he was so full of energy that he jumped on to not only Paul but steph too, steph groaned not too happy or appreciative of peters little wake up call. Paul picked the little boy up and put him down on his feet.

"Where's your mum?" Paul asked the little boy

Peter shrugged his shoulders "She's sleeping"

"then why don't you go wake her up instead of me and not to mention someone who can be grumpy in the mornings" Stephanie groaned at his comment and whacked his chest, Paul smirked "See"

Peter giggled and ran off to the kitchen.

Steph shook her head at Paul as she sat up "what did I do?" he asked all innocent "I am not grumpy in the mornings"

Paul smirked "of course your not" Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him as she got up off the couch to go and check on her daughter, Paul chuckled and shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

Pat was sat down at the table eating breakfast along with her grandson

"where's that grumpy lady gone" peter asked as he saw his uncle walk in

Paul chuckled "she's gone to get ready and to check on Cali"

Pat shook her head "I hope your not making jokes on her already"

Paul smiled innocently "I know better than to do that" just as Paul replied to his mum Steph walked in with Cali.

"if only you did know better" Steph said as she sat down placing Cali In her lap

Paul chuckled "you know I didn't mean it" Stephanie nodded "lucky for you I have a sense of humour" .

Pat shook her head "and that would be cue for me to fill my sons mouth so he can't reply" Stephanie laughed and nodded in agreement as Paul shook his head as a piece of toast was shoved between his lips Stephanie smirked at him as she began to feed Cali some breakfast.

A few hours later everyone was back in the living room talking whilst Cali and peter played a little, Steph smiled at her daughter as she watched Cali crawl about on the floor, meanwhile Paul was watching Stephanie intently, and he could tell she loved that little girl more than anything, he was going to have to prove him self when it came to Cali, he knew Steph trusted in him more now but when it came to Cali she protected her at all costs.

Stephanie could sense eyes on her and looked up from her daughter, Paul smiled at her softly , smiled back blushing slightly as turned her focus back onto Cali who was now making her way over to where she and Paul were sat, Cali grabbed a hold of Paul' trouser leg as she pulled her self up.

Paul chuckled softly as she moved side ways making her way to Stephanie "you know she's going to be walking pretty soon" he said as Stephanie picked up Cali and sat her down, Stephanie smiled and kissed Cali' cheek "that's because she's a clever girl like her mummy" Paul looked over at Cali "I think she's just plain old clever" Stephanie smacked his arm "what happened to been nice" he chuckled and kissed Steph' cheeky "hey your clever too, you'd have to be because you said yes to me" Stephanie chuckled and shook her head.

As the morning went on Cali began to get a little crabby and Steph took that as cue to get things together so they could be home in time for when she woke from a nap. "I should start thinking about putting everything in the car and getting this little miss in her car seat"

"I'm really happy that you came out for my birthday, and well your present was a big surprise" Paul said as he sat next to her in the playroom.

Stephanie smiled as him softly "I'm happy too" and she kissed Paul softly "could you grab the bags for me while I get Cali sorted" "if I must but I'd rather you stayed" he said as he stood up, Stephanie smiled softly "that's really sweet but if I don't leave now then she'll be a nightmare in the car later" Paul nodded "ok but don't leave with out saying bye" Stephanie chuckled as she walked off to put Cali in her cat seat.

After putting Steph' bag at the front door Paul went and sat in the play room kind of sulking because Steph was leaving things had just gotten back on track with them and he wanted her stay but he knew she needed to get Cali home before her bed time.

Once Stephanie had Cali settled in her car seat she carried her into the play room where Paul was and set her by the side of the chair.

"you know I'm not leaving the planet you'll see me again when you get home" she said nudging his arm playfully.

Paul chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "you just always seem to have your ways with me"

Stephanie smiled and kissed his cheek "I hope that's a good thing"

Paul chuckled and nodded "I hope it is too" Stephanie laughed "thanks for that"

Paul smiled "want me to carry Cali out to the car" Steph smirked "sure those small muscle can handle that"

"Oh there far from small and you know it" Paul said getting up from the couch and picking up the car seat

Stephanie shook her head as she laughed and followed Paul out to the car, he strapped Cali' car seat in and helped Steph put the bags in the car before closing the door. "So what are the chances of us going out when I get back home" Stephanie chuckled as she leant against her car "I'd say there pretty good considering my mum will be wanting to see Cali every day when we get home" Paul chuckled "I'll call you then" Stephanie nodded her head "you'd better" Paul laughed and pulled her closer to him "you know I will" he said leaning in closer to her face, she smirked as she knew what was coming, and her eyes were soon closed as his lips touched hers in a soft and slow kiss. As they pulled apart Stephanie smiled shyly.

"I'll see you later then" she said opening her car door "you can bet on it" Paul replied as she climbed and he closed the door for her, Paul watched her as she started the car and head off down the road.


	25. Chapter 25

**I know it's been a while since I last posted but my juices just started flowing again so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 25

Stephanie sighed as she stretched herself out with glass of wine on the couch and sat ready to watch the film, she had just put Cali down to sleep so decided to treat herself. She had a nice time at Paul's birthday and was more than happy with how everything had planned out she hoped she'd get to see Paul again tomorrow he gave her a warm feeling inside, it reminded her of how she felt about him all those years ago.

Paul smiled to himself as he pulled up outside her house the whole drive down from his parents all he did was think about her he just had to drop by for a couple of hours and spend some time with her, at least here they wouldn't be interrupted by any other person other than Cali and that he didn't mind.

Stephanie walked past the front door heading to the kitchen for another glass of wine when a knock at the door made her jump she cursed the person on the other side for scaring her like that. As she went to open it, she wondered who the person was as she didn't normally get visits this late, she unlocked the door and opened the door a little, seeing who was on the other side she smiled brightly.

"Hi, I thought you were going to see me tomorrow" she said smirking a little.

Paul smiled and nodded "well I still plan on doing that but I figured I couldn't leave you alone all night"

Steph smiled as she blushed a little, she closed the door behind Paul and locked it again "can I get you a drink?" Steph asked walking into the kitchen

"Sure, what are you drinking?" Stephanie smiled "wine it's my treat after I've put Cali down"

Paul chuckled "well I don't normally but for you I'll make an exception"

Stephanie smiled and poured them both a drink before taking Paul into the living to relax on the couch again.

As Paul sat down getting comfy in his seat Stephanie joined him happily stretching her long legs out across him. Paul shook his head "comfy are we" Steph nodded her head as she took a drink from her glass "very thank you. Did you enjoy your birthday ?"

Paul smiled "I enjoyed you being there" Stephanie smiled "well I'm glad I went" Paul smiled at her brightly and pulled her into his lap Stephanie kissed his cheek softly and settled back to watch the rest of the film.

"so what are we watching then" Paul asked curiously, Stephanie smirked " a chick flick" Paul rolled his eyes "I might have guessed" Steph laughed and shook her head "well your more than welcome to leave if you're not interested" Paul smirked "you'll not get rid of me that easily you know" Stephanie smiled "good cause I was hoping you'd stay".

After watching the film and finishing off there wine Paul and Steph just sat snuggled together on the couch enjoying the others company.

Stephanie snuggled into Paul a little more and he could tell she was getting even more tired, so he sat up a little more " you're not falling asleep on me are you" he asked with a chuckle, Stephanie stretched her arms out and yawned as she shook her head "nope" Paul smiled "yea it doesn't look like it" Stephanie playfully rolled her eyes " ok maybe I was, but it's your fault your so comfy" Paul laughed and shook his head "I'm taking you upstairs to bed then I'm should head home" Stephanie pouted her lips and gave out her puppy dog eyes Paul shook his head as he held Stephanie like a baby in his arms " now what" he asked "do you have to leave" Paul chuckled "well I wasn't sure whether you wanted me to stay or not" Stephanie smiled "you can stay I don't mind" Paul smiled and kissed her lips softly and slowly. Once he reached her he at Stephanie down her feet.

"I'm going to go and get my things from the car, I'll be back in a minuet" Stephanie smiled at him brightly and nodded.

When Paul came back he went back into Steph' room and smiled at her "so which room am I in" she smiled at him and pattered the other side of her bed "right here" Paul smiled and nodded "only if you're cool with it "we're together now Paul, and really we've known each other longer enough" Paul chuckled that is very true" Stephanie smiled "I know it is now get your butt over here" Paul laughed and stripped down to his underwear before climbing in the bed with her, Stephanie snuggled into him tightly, and they both happily drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I know its been a while guys but I think I'm finally on a role again so I hope you enjoy this

Chapter 26

Paul brushed the hair that rested on her cheek away from her face and smiled at her, she really was that special person the one he always knew would live in his heart forever, she was too amazing for him to just let her leave again. He kissed her cheek softly, and chuckled as she smiled and snuggled up to him some more. He wasn't sure if she was fully awake or not so he laid there and ran his hand up and down her back softly she moaned her appreciation "you still like your back been stroked then" Stephanie nodded her head against his chest "careful though it may send me back to sleep" she said as she lifted her head to look up at him Paul smirked "I'll keep that in mind as I need you wide awake" Stephanie shook her head and playfully smacked his chest "oh really" Paul nodded his head as he pulled her closer and gently brushed his lips against hers she smiled as he did so, only as if on cue Cali could be heard over the baby monitor Stephanie pulled back slowly and smiled "sorry" Paul shook his head "go head " Stephanie pulled on her top and shorts as she climbed out of the bed to go get Cali, that was something he would have to get used to.

As Stephanie walked into Cali' room she smiled seeing her daughter stood up and holding onto the rails of her crib "your growing too fast for mummy baby" Steph said picking up her daughter Cali squealed a little with delight and buried her face in Stephanie's neck, Stephanie rubbed her daughters back lovingly as she took her back to her room where Paul was. Steph sat Cali in the middle of the bed before climbing back in her, Paul smiled at Cali as she looked at with her head tilted to the side he chuckled "she's still trying figure me all me all out isn't she" Paul asked taking Stephanie's hand in his, Steph linked her fingers with his loosely "she likes you, she's just wondering who you are that's all" " I like her too, I also happen to like her mummy" Stephanie smiled and blushed a little "Mama" Stephanie smiled "that's right baby I'm Mama" Stephanie reached over and sat Cali in her lap, Paul smiled at the two and out of nowhere Cali said "Dada" and pointed at Paul, Paul looked at Stephanie waiting for her reaction. Stephanie glanced up at Paul unsure of what he was thinking, deep down she was in some way glad that Cali had called him that but she didn't want Paul to feel pressured into taking up that role. Paul could see her uneasiness so reached over and touched her hand and said "I'm cool with it if you are" Stephanie relaxed herself hearing him say that "I'm ok with it too" Paul was happy she was fine with it too, he reached over and kissed her cheek softly.

After having a nice relaxed morning both Paul and Stephanie had to start on some work. Paul offered to take Cali home with him as he knew Stephanie ha to go into the offices for a meeting with her dad.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking Cali with you, I can get my mum to watch her for a few hours" Stephanie said as she appeared from the kitchen into the living room.

"it's fine Steph I've looked after babies before" Paul said chuckling.

Stephanie playfully rolled her eyes "I know that I just don't want you to think you have to watch her that's all" Paul got up off the couch where he was sat with Cali and walked over to Steph "I have you cell number and I know where you're at if I need anything" he said pulling her closer.

Stephanie smiled and rested one hand on his chest as she leant up and kissed him softly "just make sure you use it all if you have any problems" Stephanie said as she leant down to pick up Cali' jacket to get her ready so Paul could get his things together.

Once Paul had put all his things in the car he fixed in Cali' car seat before sitting her in and making sure she was fastened in he then closed the door and turned round to be greeted by Steph, he leant against the bonnet of the car and smiled "Don't worry she's safely fastened into her car seat" Stephanie laughed and shook her head "so are you coming round again tonight" Stephanie asked hoping he would say yes, since she'd started seeing him more now he gave her a sense of security and safety " I'm sure I can arrange something" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist Stephanie smiled up at him "I should get off now, you sure you have everything" she asked, Paul nodded his head "I have everything and everything is in Cali' changing bag so stop worrying" before Stephanie could reply Paul leant down and gave Steph a slow sensual lingering kiss, he smiled as he pulled away and stroked her cheek "now you better go before you're any later" Stephanie smirked and saluted him "yes sir" then she quickly scurried away as Paul pretended to chase. He laughed hearing her little squeal and waved her off as she drove off down the drive he then climbed into his own car to make his drive home


	27. Chapter 27

I apologise for the short chapter but I finally decided to update after god knows how long but my next chapter will be longer so stay tuned if you're still interested as I have plans

Chapter 27

Stephanie had been at work most of the day, but all she could think about was Paul and Cali, she'd called Pauls cell over 5 times checking up and on them both, it wasn't that she didn't trust Paul with Cali it was that she'd only left Cali with her family and leaving her with someone else kind of put her on edge even when Paul had told her multiple times that Cali was fine.

As soon as Stephanie was out of her last meeting she called Paul' cell as she walked back to her office to grab a few things.

Paul groaned seeing Stephanie' number on the screen "your mummy needs to learn to trust in me miss Cali" Cali clapped her hands together excitedly "Mama" "hi Steph don't worry Cali is alive and well just like the other hundred times you called and asked" Paul said knowing what she was going to say"

Stephanie smiled "I was actually calling to say I'll be at yours in about an hour"

Paul chuckled "ok Cali will be ready and fast asleep when you get here"

"Did you tire her out" Stephanie asked as she grabbed what she needed and left her office locking the door behind her.

"Well we had lots of fun, playing so you could say that yea" Paul picked Cali up from the floor

Stephanie chuckled "yea she loves to play"

Paul smiled "I'll let you go so we can both see you sooner see you soon babe bye"

Stephanie smiled and hung up the phone so she could get to the two people she couldn't wait to see.

Paul fed Cali bathed her and changed her before sitting down on the couch with a bottle in one hand and Cali laid in his arms as she had some milk, he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, she looked just like Stephanie, she had big blue eyes that stared up at him and brown hair, he didn't understand and never would understand how the father of a little girl could up and leave, but he was more than happy to fill the gap.

Stephanie soon pulled up at Paul' house and couldn't wait to see her baby girl, she grabbed her hand bag from the floor and climbed out of her car, she closed the car door and locked it before making her way up to the front door and knocking gently in case Cali was a sleep.

Hearing the knock at the door and knowing who it was Paul carefully got up with a half a sleep Cali in his arms and walked over to the front door unlocking and opening it slowly just tease Steph.

Steph shook her head and pushed the door fully open "Meany" she said stepping into Pauls house and closing the door behind her Paul laughed and kissed her cheek "how was work?" he asked leading her into the living room, "busy and slow cause I couldn't stop thinking about you two "she replied leaning in and kissing him softly before placing a kiss on top of Cali' head Paul smiled "She's nearly a sleep so you should have a quiet night" Stephanie pouted "A quiet night in all by myself" . Paul looked at her and then back down at Cali he really should stay home and get on with some work for Vince "how about you leave Cali here swing by your house grab some things and stay here for the weekend" Steph smiled brightly "I'd love to, just like the old times" Paul chuckled and nodded "just like old times".

As soon as Stephanie got home she grabbed some clothes for herself before going to Cali's room and packed some of her favourite toys and some clothes into her overnight bag, after checking a few times that she had all she needed Stephanie went downstairs and smiled to herself in the mirror nearer the door, it was the first time in a long time that she could look at self and be at peace with her life again, she took the bags out to the car before locking up her home and heading back to Pauls.

Paul had settled Cali down in the spare room placing pillows around her so she didn't fall out he tugged her in with her blanket and left the door ajar before going to the kitchen and pouring out two glasses of red wine he placed them on the table and found two tall candles on the table, he then started on dinner. He wasn't usually the kind of guy to do this but been with Stephanie he wanted to treat her right and show her that he was down and in this long term. After preparing and putting everything in the oven he left the sauce on simmer on the cooker and waited for Steph to get back.


	28. Chapter 28

I hope you guys like this chapter I thought it was the right time for this bit to happen and I have plans for a few chapters ahead of this one I think I finally pulled it all together. It's long which is why I stopped where I did so I can take the rest into the next chapter, I hope you all like it.

Chapter 28

As Stephanie arrived back at Pauls, Paul was just putting the food out onto plates, he heard a car door shut and knew she was back, he quickly turned off the lights after lighting the candles and then stood in the kitchen with only dim lights and the flickering light coming from the candles.

Stephanie frowned when she realised she couldn't see any lights on "oh he better not have gone to bed" she said as she walked up to the door and knocked before walking in, she dropped her bags by the stairs and kicked off her shoes "Paul where are you, this is by no means funny MR" she called out as she walked into the living room looking for him. Paul chuckled to himself quietly. As Steph walked out of the living room she saw a faint flickering of light coming from one of the candles, she walked slowly towards the kitchen and stopped dead in the doorway, Paul smiled at her as he leant against the work top "I thought I'd make something out of tonight while Cali is sleeping, this was the best I could come up with" he said slowly walking over to her.

Stephanie smiled and stepped in close to him "I love it!" she replied staring up at him, Paul wrapped his arms around and kissed her lips softly "I was hoping you'd say that, Cali's all snuggled up in the spare room fast asleep" Stephanie smiled and leant up to kiss him a little more passionately as her hands roamed about his hair, Pauls hands made their way down to her lower back as she slowly pulled away "Can't we just skip straight to desert" she asked caressing his cheek Paul smirked "and you haven't even had one glass of wine yet" Stephanie shook her head as she playfully smacked his arm, Paul chuckled and walked over to the table pulling out her chair "desert later, if you're lucky", Stephanie pouted playfully and sat down in her seat as Paul pushed the chair in, he placed a kiss in her hair before going to sit down across from her and they both started eating.

when Stephanie managed her last mouthful she smiled at Paul warmly and took another sip of her wine, Paul smiled back "I take it you enjoyed that" Stephanie chuckled and nodded "it was amazing, thank you" Paul smiled and got up, taking his own plate and then Stephanie' he placed everything in the dish washer before turning it on and walking back over to Stephanie putting his hand out to her he said "I've got a movie set up on the TV in my room we can curl up and watch if you want" Stephanie smiled brightly, she wasn't use to the kind of treatment, she knew exactly how Paul would be, but now seeing, living and feeling it for herself it gave her an amazing feeling. She took Pauls hand and allowed him to lead the way to his room, she picked up her bags on the way so she could change into something more comfy than her suit she had on.

Once they were in Paul' room Stephanie changed into her pyjamas and put her things to one side, while Paul got changed Steph went and checked on Cali in the room down the hall, she felt a little guilty that she'd really not spent much time with her daughter but watching her sleep peacefully helped, Stephanie pushed open the door and quietly walked in, she smiled down at a sleeping Cali and placed a soft kiss to her daughters cheek as she stroked Cali' hair a little. As Paul walked out of the bathroom he wondered where Steph had gone, so the first place he went and looked was where he had put Cali, he made the short walk down the hall and poked his head into where Cali was and smiled he walked up behind Steph and kissed the top of her head "she'll be fine" Stephanie jumped a little and held a hand to her chest as she turned around Paul flashed her his best smile in apology "sorry" Steph shook her head and whispered "it's ok, come on I don't want to wake her" Stephanie pulled Paul out of the room and pulled the door to the bedroom too a little before following Paul back to his room. They both got snuggled up together under the covers and Paul set the movie to play.

As they both laid there watching the movie Paul thought about how blessed he was to have Stephanie back in his life and he hoped that one day they could have a son or daughter of their own, he had wondered what Stephanie would tell Cali and she would explain everything when she got older but all Paul cared about was that Cali knew he loved her like she was his own flesh and blood. Paul smiled as the movie started to get a little scary and he felt Stephanie snuggle into him tighter, Paul wrapped both arms around Stephanie keeping her close as they continued to watch the movie.

As the movie came to it finishing scene Paul looked down and noticed Stephanie had drifted off to sleep, he carefully laid her down trying not to wake her so he could get up and turn everything off, as Paul got up and started to turn things off Steph woke up from her little nap and watched Paul as he turned the TV off before turned around to get back in bed, Stephanie smiled at him as he did so Paul chuckled "I thought you was sleeping" he said as he climbed into the bed and reached over to turn the light off, Stephanie nodded "I was but I woke up again" Paul smiled and kissed her cheek Stephanie stared into his eyes longingly and they both moved in for a romantic kiss.

Pauls hands wandered about her body freely, he didn't want to push her too far, yet she was throwing out all the signs for to continue on his trip, Paul' lips moved across her jaw line and down to her neck kissing her softly, he stopped and looked up at her "Are you sure" he asked, she stared at him for a few seconds before nodding her head with a smile Paul smiled back and went back to kissing and caressing her pure skin.

As morning came Cali could be heard laid on the big bed shouting and squealing in between screeches of "Mama" and "Dada" no-one had mentioned Dada to her at all and she hadn't said it a whole lot till now, deciding she was bored of not been answered Cali screamed loudly as she began to cry not liking that her mommy hadn't come to her.

Hearing a loud scream and the sound of cries Stephanie shot up out of bed pulling on one Pauls t-shirts as she didn't have time to look for her own Stephanie quickly headed to where Cali was and rushed into the room "hey baby girl, what's wrong" hearing the sound of her mommy' voice and then been able to see her Cali smiled and giggled a little as she held out her arms, Stephanie chuckled and shook her head "you little madam" she exclaimed as she picked up her daughter and kissed her cheek, Stephanie glanced down at the clock and groaned it read 7:45, Stephanie took Cali back to bed with her and laid Cali in between her and Paul waiting for Paul to wake up which wouldn't be much longer as Cali sat up and pattered and poked at Paul's face, groaning Paul shook his head "not now Steph I want to sleep" Stephanie giggled "that's not me honey" Paul squinted as he opened his eyes and saw Cali by the side of him "you little monster" Paul said as he playfully pushed Cali onto her back and tickled her tummy, the giggles that escaped her lips made Stephanie smile brightly, Paul looked up at Stephanie and smiled "what's the goofy smile all about" Stephanie shrugged "it's nice to hear her giggle like that and it not be a family member playing with her… she was calling out Dada earlier before I went to get her" Stephanie thought she would slip that in there and Paul smiled "That's because she has a Constant male in her life huh Cali" Paul said ruffling the little girls hair.

After finally getting out of bed and getting ready for the day Paul some breakfast for himself and Stephanie in between making up a bowl of cereal and milk for Cali, he noticed Stephanie' change in mood since the got out of bed and wondered what was wrong, they'd had a great night so he thought everything was fine, Paul tried to think about what it could be as he head towards the table and placed Cali' breakfast there "Steph Cali's cereal is ready" Paul called out as he went back to make his and Steph' so they could eat once Cali had eaten.

Paul was at his home computer working on a few things for a new Raw and Smack down logo while Steph played around with Cali getting in some mother daughter bonding. Paul had drawn up a lot of ideas to present to Vince in there meeting on Monday and he was happy with what he had done so far.

Stephanie smiled as she watched Cali playing with all her toys it was nice to be able to sit down and spend time with her, even though she was still annoyed with Pauls comment from earlier "she has a constant male in her life" Stephanie shook her head just thinking about it what was he trying to say, she wasn't even going to go there right now as her cell phone rang and she quickly answered

"Hello Stephanie speaking" she answered as she got up from the floor and sat on the couch.

"Hey princess" Vince said down the phone with a smile on his face.

"Hi daddy what's up" Stephanie asked as Cali pulled herself up by the side of her so she was standing.

"Well Shane' over here with Marissa and Declan and a little boy keeps asking after you" Stephanie chuckled.

"Oh really, I'm at Pauls right now so would it be cool if Paul came too"

Vince chuckled "Of course Paul can come too, you too seem to be getting much closer"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "nice timing on making that comment".

Vince frowned "why what' happened?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter we'll be there in an hour or so" Stephanie then hung up.

Steph made her way to Paul' office as she held Cali' hands as Cali walked in front of her "Hey my dad just called Shane over and Declan his son is asking after me, you want to come with" Paul nodded "sure I'll just put all this away then I'll be ready" Stephanie nodded "I'll go get Cali ready".

They were soon on their way to Vince and Linda's, Paul could tell something still wasn't right so he reached his hand over and squeezed her knee gently "are we ok" Stephanie looked over at him "you tell me, you're the one who takes the cheap shots" Paul frowned "what's that supposed to mean" Stephanie sighed "oh I don't I mean Cali does finally have a constant male in her life now apparently" Paul shook his head "I never meant it like that Steph and you know it, I just meant that I've been around long enough that she's started thinking I'm her daddy and honestly I wouldn't have it any other way". Stephanie didn't respond she just stayed quiet, Paul knew that Steph probably needed to hear that, and he hoped she wouldn't have it another way either.

They soon arrived at Steph' parents and as Paul released his seat belt to get out Stephanie grabbed his arm and stopped him Paul turned to her "what is it?", Stephanie glanced over at Cali as she kicked her legs about knowing where they were even though she was very young, Stephanie turned back to Paul "I wish she was yours biologically" Paul smiled back brightly as he climbed out of the car, he walked around the other side and opened Stephanie's door for her before taking Cali from her seat and picking up her bag, he held Cali out for Stephanie to take, but Cali clung to Pauls arm and shook her head "No!" she said from out of nowhere, Paul chuckled "well there's a new word" Stephanie shook her head "oh I see how it is Cali, just pass me her bag Paul" Paul laughed "that's ok baby I love you" Stephanie smiled and took a deep breath "I love you too" and she leant up kissing his lips softly. As they walked up to the door Paul took Stephanie' hand and linked his fingers with hers, after hearing the words Steph said he knew that now was the time to ask Vince the question that had been playing on his mind the last few days.


	29. Chapter 29

Ok here's the next chapter thanks for those of you who have reviewed and I hope you like this one.

Chapter 29

It was a big thing for Stephanie to say those four words back to him he was the person she'd been with since her EX that she had said that too, to say the ones it meant a lot to her, she could finally say that she was in a relationship, though she truly knew that her and Paul would come to be together again in some way.

Linda smiled as she opened the door happy to see her daughter and grandchild but much happier to see that her daughter and Paul were very much back together.

"Hi sweet heart" Linda said as she gave her daughter a hug. Hearing his Granny talking Declan made a bee line straight to the door and into Stephanie' legs.

Stephanie chuckled and smiled at her mum "I missed you aunty Stephie" Stephanie smiled and bent down to the little boy picking him "I missed you too Declan" she said kissing the little boys cheek.

As Stephanie and Paul walked into the house allowing Linda to shut the door Declan looked over at Paul wearily before whispering in his aunties ear "who's that big MR holding Cali" Declan asked Stephanie chuckled "that's my….." Stephanie looked over at Paul before continuing her sentence "that's my boyfriend" Declan took another look at Paul not all that sure about him, Paul smiled at the little boy as Stephanie put him down "hey there little man" Stephanie smiled "He's a little shy" Paul nodded and passed Cali over to her mom before bending down to Declan' height "Hi my names Paul, what's your name" Declan took a step towards Stephanie "my names Declan" "How about you show us where everyone's at Declan" Declan nodded and dragged Stephanie towards the playroom as Paul followed Behind them along with Linda who had Cali in her arms.

Stephanie smiled at everyone as she walked "hi Guys".

Noticing Vince wasn't in the room Paul made an excuse so he could go see him in his home office, he knocked on the open door lightly before walking in.

Vince looked up from his papers and smiled "Paul what Can I do for you?"

Paul smiled nervously "Well I'm not going to beat around the bush with this…."

Vince cut Paul off "if this is about the Draw outs for the new logos save it for the meeting" Vince said immediately thinking it was business.

Paul shook his head "No this is strictly personal, look I know me and Steph haven't been back together long but I know her very well, and well this just seems like the perfect timing….." Paul trailed off clearly now very nervous and babbling on.

Vince couldn't help but chuckle "Paul just spit it out" Paul nodded and just blurted it out "Do I have your blessing to take Stephanie' hand in marriage"

Vince was taken aback by that question to say the least, and all though he wanted to protect his daughter from further heart ache he knew Paul wasn't the type to do that "Well Paul considering your history with Steph and how things have changed especially in Stephanie' case, I will say that yes, also I respect you for coming in here and asking me rather than going out right and asking Stephanie the question, just be sure not to break heart and know that if she isn't ready it's nothing do with you it's her own insecurities, and as for Cali well you hurt her and quite frankly I'll break your legs.

Paul chuckled a little and nodded "understood, I better get back to the gang before they wonder where I went"

Vince chuckled "I'll be right behind you so I don't get scolded by my wife"

Paul laughed and shook his head as he made his way back to the play room. When he walked through the door he smiled softly, Stephanie was sat in the chair with Declan in her lap and Linda and Marissa were sat on the floor entertaining Cali who didn't seem so happy about sharing her mommy. Paul sat down in front of the chair Steph was sat in and smiled when Cali looked up and she smiled crawling of to him "DADA!" Cali exclaimed in front of everyone, Vince had just walked into the room and was just as shocked as everyone else, Stephanie chuckled at the look on everyone' face "don't you think that's…" Stephanie cut her mother off before she could carry the sentence on "we've talked about It, Pauls fine with it, I'm happy, and he's not going anywhere anytime soon" Linda held up her hands in defence and watched on as Paul played with Cali.

Paul smiled down at Cali as she played and watched Stephanie as she chatted with her mom and Marissa, he couldn't wait to go and buy the perfect engagement ring he was planning on buying it in the next few days while she was working he just needed to think about how he was going to propose, he knew he wanted to take her out for a romantic meal but that was all he had got up to now, Paul chuckled at Cali as she climbed up on to the couch with his help, she then thought it would be a wise idea to smack on Stephanie's face, creating a stern look from Stephanie "No! Cali that's naughty" Steph said before putting Cali on the floor, as soon as Steph placed Cali on the floor Cali stuck he bottom lip out and sat there and screamed, Paul didn't want to get involved in Steph telling Cali off so he let Steph deal with her screaming as he figured she could probably use a nap.

Paul and Steph stayed at Steph' parents for the rest of the afternoon and ate there too, the drive home was quiet as Paul had so much on his mind after speaking with Vince, this was a big deal to Paul and he had no idea how Stephanie would react or whether she would even say yes to him.

Steph was glad when finally got to Paul' place as she felt awkward with the quietness on the drive and she was scared she had done something wrong as he hadn't said anything on the drive. When they pulled up on the drive Steph looked over at Paul "is everything ok" she asked needing reassurance Paul smiled softly and nodded "everything's great babe" Stephanie smiled happy that nothing was wrong, they both climbed out of Paul' car and Steph took Cali from her car seat and followed Paul into the house.

A few days passed and Paul had just finished his meeting with Vince about the new plans for everything, Vince seemed to be impressed with what Paul had come up with, so with that out of the way Paul headed over to Steph' parents to get Cali from Linda as she could only take her for the morning, Paul then had plans to go downtown and check out a few rings.

Arriving at Linda' Paul chuckled as the front door was already open before he even got out of the car, either Linda was in a hurry or Vince had spoken to her. Paul got out of the car and met Linda half way, seeing the huge smile on her face he knew his answer. "Hi Linda" Paul said as he gave her a quick hug" Linda smiled "so I hear you have a question to ask my daughter" Paul laughed and smiled brightly "that's right I'm making reservations today" Linda was couldn't be happier "I have to say Paul I'm glad you found each other again, your good for each other" Paul nodded "I'm glad I found her again too" Paul replied taking Cali from Linda "Well I had better go prepare, I look forward to seeing the ring Paul" Linda said as she headed back to the house, Paul chuckled and shook his head "we have a big decision to make today missy" Cali giggled and blew bubbles in response as Paul headed back to the car to fasten Cali in her seat.

Paul had been in two jewellery shops already but still hadn't found the right ring, third time luckily right? He sure hoped so he pushed Cali' stroller through the entrance and looked around before finding the engagement rings, there were three that stuck out to him the most, one was plain ring, another had a nice small diamond in the middle, and the third had a thin band with a pretty big diamond in the middle, he bent down and picked Cali up from her stroller before head to the front desk to ask to see the three rings. Asking the lady behind the desk politely she went over and got out the three rings, Cali' eyes were fixated on the shiny objects as was Paul; he immediately pushed out the plain ring and looked at Cali "what do you think Cali big or small" the lady smiled softly "She must be a special lady that's one of the biggest we have" the lady said pointing to the bigger of the two Paul smiled brightly "oh she special alright" Paul picked up the bigger diamond ring to get a better look, he took a few minutes but soon made a decision and quickly made the purchase before leaving the shop and heading back to the car.


	30. Chapter 30

Ok so this chapter is for AdeebaLovesHHH as she loves this fic and i've been a terrible updater lol hope everyone or anyone who reads likes it

* * *

Chapter 30

Now that Paul had the ring he made a call to the best restaurant he knew of and asked for table that was private towards the back of the restaurant and he let the person taking the call know of what would be happening, Paul couldn't wait for the weekend to come he was sure everything would work out and hoped this wasn't too soon for Stephanie, it felt so right to Paul, they were joined at the hip for the best part of 2 an half years, and the fact that somehow some way they were brought back together again, gave him hope in that Stephanie would say yes.

Back at the office Stephanie was taking a break from work and taking a late lunch, she hadn't felt right since getting up this morning, and hadn't eaten anything all morning so she decided to head up to the café and see what was up for grabs that she could stomach. Stephanie managed to eat something that would settle her stomach, she went back to her office and dialled Paul's cell number in hopes that he would answer.

Paul was just arriving at Stephanie's parents' house to sort out arrangements for the weekend, Paul was as nervous as hell to say the least the thought of getting engaged to Stephanie was amazing to him but the thought of marrying her made him weak at his knees. Taking Cali from her car seat Paul smiled, He hoped that someday he could adopt Cali as his own, he knew it was a complicated process and would probably involve tracking down Cali' dad but the little girl he held close in his arms was more than worth it to him. As Paul made his way up the front of Vince and Linda's he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket, he chuckled to himself and didn't even bother checking his caller ID knowing who it was.

"Are you checking up on me?" Paul asked as he juggled everything in one hand whilst holding his phone with the other.

Stephanie toyed with the ends of her hair "Now why would I be checking up on you, should I have reason to?"

Paul smirked "Hmmmm possibly, I am holding a gorgeous girl in my arms"

Stephanie smiled "Is the gorgeous girl behaving?"

"Of course, we're visiting the grandparents as I need a favour" Paul figured a little teasing wouldn't hurt she was oblivious to his other plans.

Stephanie frowned "What favour...What are you up to Levesque?"

Paul laughed "Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret would it"

Stephanie wondered what he was up to, hoping it was something good. "I guess not"

"Just know that you will love it as I have been given the ok but your daughter"

Stephanie laughed "Fair enough, I shall leave you to your sneakiness and see you when I get home, I love you both"

Paul smiled "we love you too baby" and with that they both hung up and went back to what they were doing.

Paul knocked on the door and awaited the presence of someone coming to answer the door, a few short seconds later Paul was greeted at the door by Linda who quickly snapped up Cali "Hi Linda" Paul smiled as he walked in and closed the door him before placing Cali's things down "Hi Paul how can I help" Linda asked as she walked towards the kitchen "well I was wondering if you'd like to take Cali for the night on Saturday" Reaching the breakfast table in the middle of the room Linda's smiled Grew bigger she wasn't about to pass up watching Cali for the night especially went it meant her daughter was getting proposed to "Of course I'll do it, so do you have a ring yet" Linda asked hoping to get a sneak peak before it shone on her daughters finger, Paul nodded his head "I did it's right here in my pocket where I know it's safe" Linda set Cali down on the floor and smiled "any chance I can get a look before you pop the question" Paul could tell Linda was dying to see the ring so he handed her the box in hope that with Linda's approval of the ring that Steph would like it even more. Linda lifted up the top of the small box revealing as fairly big diamond the glistened even in the faintest of light, seeing the huge smile on Linda's face Paul knew he'd made the right choice "Do you think she'll like it" Paul asked as he walked over to where Cali was making sure to keep an eye on her, Linda nodded "she'll love it Paul, you made a great choice" Paul was happy to hear those words rather than 'it's too big' or 'it's not big enough' "thank you I had some help in the matter" Paul replied looking down at Cali, Linda chuckled "well she will love it, if you'd like I can come and get Cali in the afternoon give you more of a chance to prepare and get ready" Paul nodded "that would be a great help" Linda picked Cali up from the floor as she passed the ring back to Paul "no problem that's what we're here for".

The three days leading up to the weekend flew by and before Paul knew it, it was Saturday morning, throughout the week Stephanie had been bugging him and bugging him about what the plans were and why her parents were taking Cali overnight, though as hard it was not to cave when she gave her big blue puppy dog eyes Paul kept everything to himself and told her she just needed to dress up for the occasion and he would sort the rest. Paul had been a nervous wreck over the past three days he was constantly making sure the ring was still where he'd put it, not to mention the fact he was sure at every given moment he saw her that he would flake out and blabber something about the ring but he never he kept his cool, and hoped that later on in the night everything went smooth and that she would say yes and fling her arms around him.

Paul was sat in the living room of Stephanie's house staring into space as he thought about the night to come; when his ears were pierced with the screaming lungs of one Cali McMahon Paul reached down from where he was sat and picked Cali up "Hey now why the screaming Missy we'll have less of that thank you" Paul told her as he sat Cali in his lap, Stephanie came dashing into the room a couple of minutes later "what is all the screaming about" Paul shrugged "she was sat at my feet playing then decided to scream" Stephanie shook her head and sat down next to Paul "what's all that about madam" Cali frowned at Stephanie before crawling over Paul and into Stephanie's lap "Mama!" she said before wrapping her little arms around Stephanie, Paul smiled "Awwwwwwww that's nice" Paul rubbed Stephanie's thigh affectionately and kissed her cheek, Stephanie kissed Cali in her hair "mummy loves you Cali".

It soon came time for Paul and Stephanie to get ready for the big date Linda had been and picked up Cali Taking her home for the night to give Stephanie and Paul some time together whilst they got ready, Paul let Stephanie take a shower first before getting in himself and making sure he looked the best he could for his big night, he pulled on his black dress pants along with his black dress shirt with a few buttons undone showing the hard skin of his muscular chest, meanwhile Stephanie was putting on her make-up and doing her hair "Paul what is this date night all for" Stephanie called out as she prepared for the night Paul walked out of her walking wardrobe dressed and ready "what can't I take my gorgeous girlfriend out and spoil her for the night" he asked walking over to where she was Stephanie smiled as she watched him through the tall mirror "of course you can" she spun round and wrapped her arms around him "you actually did me a favour, I need a break for been mummy for the night" Paul smiled and kissed her lips softly "we have reservations for 8, so finish getting ready and I'll see you down stairs" Stephanie smiled "Ok I love you babe" Paul kissed her cheek "I love you too Steph" Stephanie finished her hair and make-up before going to pick out something to wear, she found the black dress she was wanting that came above the knee and was short but not too short, she got dressed before slipping on her high heeled shoes and grabbing her clutch bag she headed down stairs to Paul. Paul was stood at the bottom of the stairs been sure he had everything he needed and checking the ring was firmly hidden away in his pocket and when he looked up he smiled at the lady before him "you look amazing babe, do you have everything" Paul asked as he picked up the car keys "thanks babe, I'm already to be whisked away" Paul chuckled as he took her hand and lead her out to the car so they could make drive to the restaurant.

The drive to the restaurant was made in a comfortable silence, and when they arrive Paul gave his keys to the valet guy before helping Stephanie out of the car and taking her hand as they walked into the restaurant, it was a pretty expensive place, that didn't bother Paul he knew he could afford it and the night was definitely worth it. As they walked up to the front desk Stephanie looked around "this is a pretty lavish place Paul" Paul nodded in agreement "I know I thought I would treat you to an expensive night out take your mind of everything" Stephanie smiled and nodded in response, reaching the desk Paul explained everything to the head waiter who quickly got them seated where Paul, ever the gentlemen Paul pulled out Stephanie's chair for her before taking a seat in his own, the waiter handed them both a menu and left them be to ponder over the choices.

Stephanie had butterflies in her stomach knowing there was something behind Paul bringing her to such an expensive place to eat, she'd noticed he'd been shifty over the last few days so she was expecting something to happen, but she had no idea what, but then again those butterflies had been there in stomach for long before she knew about this date which scared her even more.

Once they'd bother made a choice from the menu the waiter took the orders "would you like anything to drink?" the waiter asked Paul looked to Stephanie "would you like anything Steph" Stephanie nodded "could I get a bottle of wine with a glass please" the waiter nodded "anything for you sir "a sparkling water please" making a note of their Drink orders the waiter left again.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have come along again Paul, I was stuck in my ways until you found me again" Stephanie said as she stared into his dark pools of brown/hazel coloured eyes.

Paul smiled and took her hand from across the table "well you certainly was a challenge I'll give you that, but I knew in time you'd see sense, you had problems in trusting me it was understandable"

Stephanie chuckled "yea I was a bit of a challenge, but after a while I realised your feelings from when we were younger were still true so I took the chance" Paul smiled as he kissed her knuckles softly.

When there food came they both sat and ate in silence, mainly because Paul was a nervous wreck inside and was wishing time to go on just so he could ask her the question. Once there meals were finished Stephanie excused herself from the table, so Paul took this as an opportunity and prepared himself for when she came back, he took out the box with the ring in it and held it in one hand before getting down onto one knee and awaiting Stephanie's return. Stephanie returned a few minutes to later but to Paul it seemed like a life time. Reaching their table Stephanie was confused as to why Paul was down on the floor "Paul what are you down there on the floor get up and sit back in your seat" as Stephanie sat down in her seat Paul took her left hand in his "Stephanie Marie McMahon I never thought I'd fall in love with anyone until I met you, and now it's like fait brought us together again, you were the love of my life in college and still after that, and now after finding you again I know deep down in my heart I love you and Cali with everything in me, you truly truly are the love of my life and the person I want to be with forever". Stephanie had a shocked expression on her face and Paul could see the tears welling up in her eyes he held out the small box in his hand and opened "Stephanie Marie McMahon Will you marry me?"


	31. Chapter 31

Ok guys here's the next chapter, it's a little shorter than the last one but i have more in store for this other than what happened here so i hope you like it and reviews are always helpful.

* * *

Chapter 31

In reality Paul had only been down on one knee for all of 5 minutes maybe a little longer but to him it seemed like a life time, there she stood with no movement as she stared down at the ring that Paul held out, he wasn't sure of the answer she would give, but it was obvious she was very shocked by the question and didn't know how to react or what to say, he knew he was doing the right thing by asking the question but more importantly he didn't take into thought of whether Stephanie was ready for such a big jump in their relationship, taking Cali out of the picture to him they were just starting on where they left off, but he was sure that for Stephanie this was much more than that. He was ready for any obstacle that their relationship would have to face, whether it be Stephanie' doubt over trusting men in general or more importantly knowing in her heart that Paul was been true to her when he said he was around forever, either way deep down in his own heart he knew she would make the right choice and do what she wanted.

Never in a million years was Stephanie expecting the scene that was before her right now, she was paralysed to the spot she stood in unable to move, what should she do, what should she say, any normal young woman would be happy and jumping for joy right now but for her there was an uncertainty that lingered, should she take the chance and say the word that the man kneeling before her on one knee was waiting to hear, or should she withdraw herself from the situation and run for the hills, she had made such a big step in giving herself to Paul that she wasn't sure whether she could handle such another huge step, or maybe this was more a leap, either way Stephanie's whole body was shaking she didn't know if it was out of fear of what could happen if she rejected the proposal or if she was down right nervous and shocked at the words that just came out of her boyfriend's mouth. With everything running through her mind Stephanie just blurted out her answer not believing the word she'd said herself.

Stephanie nodded her head in disbelief "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" Tears began to stain her cheeks as Paul took her in to his arms, holding her tight so happy that she said the word he had been longing to hear. Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face there, although she said yes to Paul's proposal she definitely wasn't planning on a big lavish wedding anytime soon, though she was content right now in knowing that Paul was clearly serious about been with her and she couldn't be happier.

Once Paul had paid for everything they left the fancy restaurant hand in hand and headed home Paul had a goofy smile on his face as he glanced down at her left hand that was now accessorised with a beautiful diamond ring, he couldn't wait to get home and just spend the rest of the evening with her, with no interruptions.

As Stephanie stared out of the window and watched things go by the diamond glistened on her finger, catching her eye Stephanie looked down at her finger and smiled she never thought the day would come again where she would be proposed to it was a long journey to this moment and many emotional obstacles were crossed, she now needed and wanted to cherish the rest of the night and make it so that it overshadowed the most negative part of her life.

As they arrived home and walked up to the door Paul wrapped his muscular arms around his fiancés slender waist and kissed her neck softly, he couldn't wait to get her inside the house so he could have her all to himself, smiling softly Stephanie spoke "good job you had my mum watch Cali overnight I think" Paul smirked and nodded "I wasn't about to propose to you and not celebrate later" Paul replied back as he again placed a few soft kisses on her neck.

As they walked into the house Paul kicked the door shut behind him and locked it quickly before walking back over to Stephanie and bringing her close to him, he kissed her lips softly and ran his hands down to her lower back, staring into her deep blue pools he picked her up and walked up stairs not wanting to waist another minuet.

Reaching her bedroom Paul laid her down carefully on the bed, kicking off his own shoes he slowly crawled up her body placing kisses on any bare skin he came across, reaching her face he kissed her lips softly before uttering "I love you" he continued his kiss taking it deeper as his hands roamed about her curves, Stephanie's nails scraped at his skin as she tugged at shirt riding it up his chiselled torso, their lips parted for seconds as she pulled the shirt over his head, the lips crashed down on to each other's as she through his shirt across the room. Paul's lips trailed along her jaw line as he worked on find the one spot that would get her hot and ready, as he did so he worked on her dress ripping it from her body in no time, his lips then trailed kisses along her soft skin, ridding her of her racy underwear along the way. Stephanie was already breathing heavy at the thought of what was to come, his kisses trailed back up her body teasing her as she stared into his eyes, she could see the love for her there no words need to be spoken, her hands fiddled with button on his trousers needing to feel him closer to her, as one like they should be. Finally ridding him of his clothes, his hand slid down between her legs teasing her to the core, wanting her to know and feel just how it felt to truly be satisfied by the one you love in more ways than one. He could feel the heat against his skin and knew she couldn't wait much longer as she moaned his name Paul slowly slid into her most intimate area ready to show just how much he really loved her.

As the morning light shone through the crack in the blind Stephanie groaned and pulled the cover up to her face shading it from day light, as she did so she smiled as she saw the ring on her left hand and remember what happened last night all her dreams had come true, she was finally going to marry her only real true love, she no longer had to be sad or wallow in her own self-pity at the thought of been alone forever, now she could be happy and look forward to whatever her future held. She rolled over and snuggled into the man lying beside her, she kissed his cheeks softly and ran her hand over his head, Pauls eyes then fluttered open as he felt her lips against his skin and her hand gently stroking his hair, he smiled softly at her

"Hmmmmmmmm morning hot stuff" he said kissing her softly.

Stephanie smiled "hey, thanks for last night it was amazing, every single part of it" Stephanie said staring down at her ring.

"No thank you my darling fiancé" Paul still couldn't quite believe she'd said yes to him.

Stephanie leaned up looking the clock on Paul's side of the bed "I think we'd better shower, it's almost ten"

Paul laughed "you miss Cali?" Stephanie pouted and nodded her head. Paul smiled and kissed her forehead "ok shower we will but you know it'll be quicker if we shower together" Stephanie shook her head and pushed his shoulder "go I'll be there when the showers hot" Paul chuckled and slid out of bed to go start the shower running.

After their hot steamy shower Paul and Stephanie eventually got dressed and headed over to Vince and Linda's so Stephanie could show off her ring, and see her baby girl.


	32. Chapter 32

here's another installment guys, you can thank **stephandhhh123** for this update as she was dying for me to update, oh and i'm adding another little twist to add more drama to this fic, have fun reading

* * *

Chapter 32

When they arrived at her parents Stephanie wasted no time in getting out of the car and heading up to the front door and straight into the house, there were two reasons as to why she was excited one was the cutest little girl ever and the other was the ring the sparkled to no end on her finger, Paul chuckled at how fast she entered the house and followed behind her closing the door as he entered, he could hear giggles and squeals of excitement coming from the kitchen and so he followed the noise and found Stephanie snuggling and playfully kissing her daughters face.

"Mummy missed you so much princess" Stephanie told her daughter as she still held her close, though Cali wasn't all that interested as she spotted the sparkly object on her mums finger and was fascinated by it.

Linda acted as though she had no idea about what happened last night but was happy to see that her daughter had said yes "what's that I see on your finger dear" Linda asked as she fetched over a snack for Cali "Oh you mean my ENGAGEMENT RING!" Stephanie exclaimed excitedly Paul smiled and kissed the side of her head, Linda acted shocked as she quickly lifted her daughters hand to see how the ring looked on her finger "Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you, that ring is beautiful" Stephanie was beaming from ear to ear, though quickly hid her hand as Vince entered the room.

"Hi daddy" Steph said softly Vince smiled "hi princess, did you have a nice time last night?" Vince asked Stephanie passed Cali over to Paul allowing him some cuddle time with Cali also. Stephanie walked closer to her dad and nodded "yea it was nice and relaxing, Paul got me a present" Stephanie said acting as though it was nothing when it was clearly such a big a deal right now Vince glanced down at his daughters hand that she had raised a little and to take a second look, of course he knew Paul was going to propose but it was the size of the ring that got him, Vince smiled brightly "I see that is an engagement ring" Stephanie smiled and nodded "Paul proposed last night" Vince took his daughter into his arms "I'm so happy for you Steph" Stephanie smiled and hugged her dad back tightly "thanks daddy" as they broke the embrace Vince looked to Paul "good job on the ring there Paul very impressive" Paul chuckled "well if I was going to propose I was going to do it right".

There was only two other people that were not aware of the news and that were Shane and Marissa, though they would find out soon as Stephanie could barely contain her excitement about the engagement. She walked back over to where Paul was stood holding Cali as she ate her snack.

They stayed there for a while before heading back over to Stephanie's to spend some time together as a family, Stephanie was over the moon to have Paul back in her life it wasn't just good for her but it good for Cali too, Stephanie could see now a special bond had formed between the two and it melted her heart to see them interact like they did.

Once they arrived back home Paul enjoyed playing with Cali, he was trying to get her to walk a little, but she wasn't having any of it and went back to crawling again, Paul hoped that some day after he and Stephanie were married, they'd have children of their own, he could see it now a little girl with long brown hair floating down her back with the most amazing blue eyes, much like Stephanie's. Been with Cali definitely helped Paul get all the practice he needed for any future children, Paul already considered Cali as his own, she already called him Dada and Paul was happy for her to Cali him that he'd been around much longer than her biological father and he wasn't about to ditch her too.

The rest of the day consisted of lots of family time together Stephanie was still in shock over the whole proposal she couldn't believe how amazing Paul had been with her she'd definitely put up a huge front at first, but she couldn't deny the love she had for the man deep down inside, she was just letting it all out and in bit by bit, she'd already fallen further than she planned on, but that was love, it had it's surprising ways of sneaking up on you when you least expect it to.

Paul and Stephanie were sat in bed with Cali sat between them both happy babbling on as the TV played in the back ground Stephanie chuckled and tickled Cali's tummy "you're going to be a chatter box by the age of two" Paul laughed "like your mummy, she can talk your ear off" Stephanie shook her head "I cannot, your one to talk you never shut up last night" Paul smiled "I was a nervous wreck that's why" Stephanie smirked at him she knew that from his babbling speech. "I'm going to lay this chatter box down she might make herself fall to sleep" Paul laughed and nodded "most definitely she will yea".

Stephanie lay Cali down in her crib and kissed the top of her head "I love you Cali" as Stephanie walked back out of the room she heard Cali say "wuv Mama" and then something she wasn't expecting "wuv Dada" Stephanie smiled widely, her daughter had grown to like Paul more than she realised.

Paul was sat patiently waiting for his fiancé to come back, and when she did he smiled and pattered the cotton sheet beneath him, Stephanie smiled climbed back into bed snuggling into his muscular body, Paul gently ran a finger up and down the side of her arm sending chills down her spine, she never thought she would ever be this happy, then again she never thought she'd find the true love of her life again, no-one would or could ever compare to Paul, though she was afraid her fears would also come back to haunt not only her but there now very close relationship they shared. She looked up at Paul and smiled as she stared into his eyes, she wondered if he was as scared as she was of how their relationship could possibly go she didn't want to ruin what she had now and she knew he probably didn't either but only time would tell with how their relationship went.

As the programme they were watching finished Paul turned off the TV and ran his hand down her leg a little as he kissed her lips softly, the feel of his skin against hers was like silk draped over her body, Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck as Paul hand wondered about her skin, her lips barely touch his as she teased him, just as he was teasing her letting his hand hover dangerously close to her most sacred part of her body, she moaned feeling his hand ever so close and her lips soon crashed into his in a passionate kiss, Paul gently stroked the skin of her wet centre making her body writher with anticipation of what was to come, Paul slowly slid his fingers in to her one by one, each time Stephanie moved her hips wanting nothing more than for him to take her to places she had never dreamt of going. Paul slowly started to moved his fingers as his lips touched the soft skin of her neck, he searched for her most sensitive spot and sucked gently causing Stephanie moan his name "MMMMMMMM Paul…" was all that escaped her lips she moved her hips to the rhythm of Pauls hand already wanting and needing a release, Paul sucked harder against her neck as his hand moved faster, he could feel her walls tighten around him and he removed his hand before fully climbing on top of his fiancé he slowly slid his length in to torcher her body even more, Stephanie bit down on her lip hard as he started to move once again "Oh baby that feels good" Paul moaned as he moved at a slower pace, Stephanie's finger nails scored his back as she felt the intense pleasure course through her veins, it felt like her fist time all over again. Stephanie pulled Pauls face down to hers and their lips connected in another heated kiss, as things got even hotter Paul moved faster wanting to feel her release around him, Stephanie moved has he did and they were soon both moaning their release.

"Oh….. Paul….." Stephanie moaned over and over again.

"Oh….. Yea…. Baby" Paul groaned as he too released into her.

Paul moved to lay back by the side of Steph and he pulled her into his arms, he kissed the side of her head and smiled "I love you Steph" Stephanie smiled and looked up at him "I love you Paul" she placed a soft kiss to his lips before snuggling into his warm body and closing her eyes.

The next morning came and as Stephanie woke up she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, knowing she had to be at work soon she shrugged off she'd been feeling a little off for a couple weeks and just figured it was her body's way of telling her she was coming down with the flu or something, she padded into the bathroom and set the shower going waiting for the water to hot up, she figured while Paul was still sleeping she could get a shower and ready for work before Cali woke up as well as starting on some breakfast. As the water washed over her and caressed her skin Stephanie couldn't help but think about what had happened last night, she had never felt so amazing before, there was so much passion and love there.

Just as Stephanie got out of the shower Paul had woken, and was just starting to get out of bed as she walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her body, Paul smirked and whistled "looking good hot stuff" Stephanie laughed and shook her head "don't even try it babe" Paul chuckled and went into the bathroom himself to get ready for a busy day ahead, leaving Stephanie to get ready for work and organised before her little madam woke up.

After an hour or so of getting ready and pulling her work things together Stephanie headed down stairs to cook up some breakfast for Paul and prepare Cali's breakfast for when she woke up. Though she wasn't really feeling up to each much Stephanie took a banana from the fruit bowl in hopes that it wouldn't come back to bite her in the butt later.

Paul too soon came down the stairs with his laptop bag and paper work in one hand and a still very sleepy Cali in the other, "someone's still a little sleepy" Paul said causing Steph to turn around, she smiled softly "yea she's not very good at waking up in the mornings, I've just put your breakfast out it's right over there" Steph said as she picked up Cali's bowl of Weetabix and put it down on the table, Paul smiled "thanks babe, you didn't have to do that" Stephanie just smiled in response and took Cali from his arms to set her down in the high chair to feed her. Once Cali was fed Stephanie took her upstairs to give her a wash and get her to take her to her nanas, luckily for Steph her mum worked from home every day which helped Steph out a lot, she did have a nanny but she was only scheduled in for certain days where Linda would need more hands.

Soon both Steph and Paul were out of the house, Steph took Cali to her mums while Paul headed straight off to work, he had a big meeting with Vince and some other people, so he really needed to be on time, if not early.

The morning at work went slow for Stephanie, even though she had plenty of work to do to pass on the time it still wasn't helping any, and on top of that she still felt off it, she had managed to keep the banana down from earlier in the morning, but the only other thing she'd really had was water as she knew it would do her no harm, she tried to work out how long she'd been feeling so crappy for she had, had some good days like when Paul took her out for a meal and yesterday at her parents, but yet again she felt rubbish, she knew it was nothing she'd picked up from Paul as he had been fine, and Cali had been her cheery self, Steph hoped it wasn't something that was just setting into her system, she'd not mentioned anything to Paul not wanting to worry him.

As lunchtime came Steph' assistant knocked on her office door "Hey Steph sorry to disturb, would you like anything ordering from the café" Steph thought about it and shook her head "no I'm good thanks, water would be great though" Lauren nodded her headed and left Stephanie in peace again. As she looked over the calendar to see what she had coming up in the next month, it suddenly dawned on Steph….. she didn't want to believe it herself but it was starting to make sense now.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next installment i hope you all like this one i through something else into the mix as you probably gathered from my last chapter lol have fun and please R&R

stephandhhh123 here's what you have been waiting for lol.

Enjoy guys

* * *

Chapter 33

Steph was shocked to say the least; she didn't know what she should do, should she tell Paul….what would he do….. What would he think….. They'd not planned it they hadn't really spoke much about it at all, she shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, it was silly panicking, she didn't even know if she was for sure, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to find out, it would only complicate things again and her fears of Paul leaving her would resurface, she knew that, how could they not after what she went through the first time, then again her finding out now and telling Paul of the news would give them both time to adjust, she knew Paul would probably be shocked, when she plucked up the courage to tell him of course. That's the bit she was frightened of the most, actually saying I am….She couldn't even say the word now, and she was here all alone in her office, with no one to listen in….. _After work I'll go to the store and buy the test. _She thought to herself. That way she could go straight home first take the test, and prepare her for what she knew it would read.

She kept her self-confined to the office, she couldn't face anyone right now and she definitely couldn't face Paul she knew he was somewhere in the building enduring a lengthy meeting with her father and some other important people. That was lucky for her as the last thing she wanted was for him to come walking in when she had all of this weighing on her mind, somehow for some reason there was always a road block when it came to Steph and her relationship, it was the only thing in her life that she ever had trouble with, Steph looked up at the clock for what felt like the millionth time, she'd been doing that a lot since discovering the source to her on and off sickie feeling. Not been able to wait any longer to leave Stephanie pack up her things e-mailed some work to her laptop and decided to head to the store so she could put her mind at rest and plan on how to tell Paul about what was happening.

As she walked out of her office her assistant Lauren smiled "Everything ok miss McMahon" Steph nodded "everything's fine thank you Lauren, if I get any phone calls, could you please pass on my e-mail to anyone who calls, or ask them to ring back tomorrow if it isn't urgent please?" Lauren nodded her head "certainly miss McMahon" "and if my dad or a tall handsome blonde haired man comes by let them know I took off early, and I'll explain to them why when I see them" "of course miss McMahon" Stephanie smiled her thanks at Lauren as she disappeared into the elevator.

As Stephanie sat in her car outside of store she contemplated going right back inside returning the item she had bought, and acting as though everything was fine, though she knew she really couldn't, Paul didn't deserve to be lied to and she shouldn't keep something that would mean so much to him, to herself. Plucking up the courage to head home and take the test Stephanie started up the car and headed out of the parking lot.

Arriving home Steph quickly headed into her house, and headed upstairs to her room, dropping all of her stuff on the bed, she sat down and looked at the test in her hand; she had to do it now while she was alone, and could deal with the result in her own away. Getting up Stephanie walked into her adjoining bathroom and did what she had to, to take the test. After taking the test Steph placed it down on top of the set of drawers beside her bed, the three minuets that she had to wait felt like an eternity, if it showed up negative she wouldn't have to worry about how Paul would react, and they could continue on with their relationship as how it stood right now, which is at a good place, and a possible marriage in a year or 2. Looking up at the clock on the wall Stephanie noticed the three minutes were up she took a deep breath and braced herself for the answer, Stephanie picked up the test and looked down at it, tears fell from her crystal blue eyes as the test read positive, what she had thought all along, she is pregnant, she now had to face up to the fact that she would have to tell Paul and it would have to be done before the day was over.

Stephanie lay on the bed, cheeks tear stained, some were happy tears and some were sad, Cali wasn't even one for another couple of weeks and here she was getting herself pregnant again. With the thought of Cali in her mind Stephanie knew she had to go pick her up from her parents, and she was sure we would get interrogated by her mother, Linda could tell when she had been crying so Steph knew she wouldn't be able to lie to her mum about the situation she now found herself in.

Stephanie replaced her tear stained cheeks with a little more foundation before heading back out to the car to go pick up her baby.

Stephanie really didn't know what her mum was going to say when she found out what was going on; Stephanie wanted to tell her she needed to tell someone she knew would be there by her side no matter what, Linda had a way of giving her the strength to do and say things that she otherwise wouldn't be able to.

Stephanie made the short walk from her car to the front door of her parent's home, Steph knocked on the large wooden door before opening it and stepping inside, she dropped her keys into her bag and followed the giggles she heard into the living room. Stephanie leaned against the door frame and smiled softly as she watched her mum tickle Cali, "Hey having fun down there" Stephanie finally spoke up, Linda looked over her shoulder and smiled before looking down at Cali with a shocked expression "Look who came to finally get you" Stephanie laughed "very funny" she walked over to the couch and sat down "why don't we show mummy what you learnt today" Linda took Cali' hands and helped her to her feet before letting them go "go on to mummy Cali" Linda said for encouragement, Stephanie held out her arms "come on Cali show mummy what you can do" Cali giggled with excitement as she slowly toddled over to Steph "Mama" Cali said over and over, as she made it into Steph' arms Steph through her daughter into the air a little "My clever little bumble bee" Steph smiled and kissed Cali's cheek.

Linda sat down beside Steph watching her closely "So what took you so long to come over" Linda asked, "Did you get stuck in a meeting" Stephanie shook her head "no" Linda frowned she could see Steph' eyes were red "you've been crying" Stephanie nodded with a sigh "What happened, did you and Paul get into a fight" shaking her head Stephanie answered "No well not yet anyway I've found myself to be in a situation I wasn't expecting just yet" Linda had no idea what Stephanie was talking about.

"What is it Steph?"


	34. Chapter 34

Ok so this is THE! chapter lol i hope you enjoy and i dedicate it to stephandhhh123 as she begged me for it lol. please R&R

* * *

Chapter 34

"Mum….I'm….i'm pregnant"

Linda was shocked; she wasn't expecting to hear that word come from her daughter's mouth so soon. Linda sort out the words in her head in hopes they would be somewhat comforting for her daughter.

Moving closer Linda wrapped her arms around her daughter having a feeling she herself was more scared at this point than happy.

"Have you told Paul?" Linda asked

Stephanie shook her head "what if he doesn't want this, what if he leaves me just like Cali' dad did, what if I lose him all over again"

Seeing the tears fall from her daughter's eyes, Linda wiped them away with her thumb. Linda hated that Stephanie had been left so broken by her ex; he'd shattered everything within Stephanie, so much so that it left her Daughter vulnerable, and unable to fully trust in any relationship she had had since that day had happened. Stephanie's trust in men needed building back up and the wall that was still there was been slowly broken down by Paul, Linda had trust in Paul herself that he would be there for Stephanie and stick by her no matter of any problem that could possibly arise, and by Paul been there and showing Stephanie he was nothing like the jackass before him, Linda was sure that Paul would be able to help Stephanie trust in men again, but not any man, more importantly in Paul.

Linda took Stephanie's hands in her own holding them tightly and rubbing the backs of her daughter's hands with her thumbs.

"Steph sweetie Paul is no Nick, he's not going to leave you alone with a new born baby, and he won't refuse to go to any scans with you, he'll take his turn in getting up in the middle of the night with the baby, he's great with Cali, and clearly loves her very much, I bet that when you tell Paul, he'll be over the moon"

Linda hoped that those words would sink in for Stephanie and she would realise that Paul wasn't the guy kind of guy to leave right when something so precious was about to enter his life, If he had thoughts of leaving he wouldn't have proposed to Stephanie, but Linda knew that it was hard for Stephanie to realise that not every man was like her ex, Some men loved and cared about their family and stuck around through thick and thin.

Stephanie sighed as she looked down at Cali "but mum what if it's too much too soon for him, what if he feels pressured"

Linda shook her head "He won't Steph he proposed to you, he fought you for your love and affection, a man like that is caring and serious about the person they fall in love with."

"So your saying I should tell him" Stephanie asked looking at her mum, Linda nodded her head "he has a right to know Steph"

"I know he does, but telling him it so much harder." Linda smiled with a nod "I know Steph but if you don't tell him he'll be somewhat upset because you kept to yourself, at least telling him you'll get his true feelings, and I'm sure they will be of joy"

Although Stephanie was scared and always thought nothing would ever turn out for the better, she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like, or how it would feel to have her loved one there by her side through the entire birth, and to share the precious moments with them. When Cali got her first tooth, when she first spoke, crawled everything, Stephanie was alone through it all, sure she had her parents and her brother there to share the moments with, but it was never quite the same, And she just saw Cali walk for the first time, that was something she had shared with her mum but it would have been so much more special if she could have shared the moment with Cali's real dad, though now she was sure he probably wouldn't have been all that interested, she could take satisfaction in that she could share the moment with Paul and she knew it would be so happy and proud of Cali and to Stephanie that was all the mattered.

With those thoughts in her head she had come to a decision that she would try to make a night out of telling Paul of the news, she just hoped the night would end with them been snuggled up in bed together feeling happy and complete.

"I'll tell him when he gets off work; hopefully making a night out of the news will help me in been more positive about the situation"

Linda smiled "that's my girl"

Stephanie smiled and chuckled at her mum before getting Cali ready with her mums help and head home.

On the drive back to her house Stephanie thought about her and Paul's relationship, they had been together for most of their college years; they found each other again and rekindled their love they once shared all over again, Paul had been accepting of Cali and wasn't scared about been a step dad to Cali, They had just gotten engaged, and now Stephanie had found out she was pregnant with Pauls child, there was one next step to take however she wasn't willing to take that next step in their relationship until she found out Pauls feelings on the pregnancy, and knew for certain he wouldn't leave her.

Stephanie returned home after the hours' drive from her parents, she knew Paul would be done with work soon so she took the opportunity and fed Cali first, then bathed her so that when Paul came round, she could show him that Cali had started to walking and then she hoped they could lay her down to sleep together.

Stephanie had been so nervous and anticipated Paul arriving, she had texted him as he got off work and said that he should think about fetching over some clothes, as she hoped he could stay the night. Stephanie prepared all the food and had it cooking slowly on the cooker; all she had to do now was wait for Paul to arrive.

Everything was running through her mind as she sat on the comfy leather couch in her living area watching Cali play, she couldn't wait for Paul to get there so that they could move on with the night; maybe then her anxiety over the whole situation would fade away.

As Paul arrived at Stephanie's climbed out of his black hummer and pulled out an overnight bag from the back seat, when Stephanie had told to fetch over some clothes for the next day he couldn't help but smile, he hated leaving her and Cali all alone and leaving them late at night, it didn't feel right to him, especially now that they were engaged to be married.

Paul walked up to the front porch and rang the bell before opening the door and closing and locking it behind him, he dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Steph!" he called out unsure of where she would be.

"In here babe" Stephanie Called out.

Paul smiled and made his way into the living area and smiled, Stephanie was curled up on the couch watching TV while Cali happily played on the floor. He walked over and kissed Stephanie's lips gently

"Hey" he said smiling as he sat down next her.

Steph kissed him back despite the nervousness in the pit of her stomach "how was the meeting" she asked.

"It was successful got a lot of things to keep me busy over the next few days" he said chuckling a little.

Stephanie smiled "Cali has something to show you" Paul chuckled "oh she does, does she" Stephanie nodded her head "Cali, come say hi to daddy" Steph smiled to herself has she said that last word, turning around at the mention of daddy Cali' eyes lit up, she struggled to get to her feet, and after finding her balance Cali took the short few steps towards Paul, he smiled softly and picked her up "when did she take her first steps" Stephanie smiled proudly "mums just before I got there" Paul smiled and kissed Cali' cheek "you clever little girl" Paul said beaming at Cali who giggled softly and clapped her hands "and she's not even one yet" Stephanie chuckled and nodded.

After seeing Cali walk for the first time Paul and Stephanie laid Cali down in her Crib, all of the excitement from walking had now tired her out and she slowly drifted off to sleep, Stephanie left the door a-jar and followed Paul down stairs.

Stephanie checked on the dinner, and luckily for her it was finished and she could serve it up, she placed both plates on the table and called Paul in so they could eat and then she could tell Paul the good news depending on how he looked at it.

As Paul sat there eating he couldn't help but notice Stephanie seemed somewhat anxious, she'd not really looked him dead in the eye since he got there, which raised his suspicions even more that something was sitting right. _Maybe that's why she asked me to fetch an overnight bag _Paul thought to himself; he hoped that after eating dinner she would get off her chest whatever was bothering her right now.

As Stephanie finished her last mouthful of food she knew the time was nearing for her to tell Paul what she had discovered, deciding to speed up the process of telling him, Stephanie put all of the dishes in dish washer, so that they would go into the living and talk.

Sitting down Paul watched Stephanie, as she sat beside him she turned her body a little and looked him in the eyes for the first time that night; Paul scanned her face and asked the question.

"Is everything alright, Steph, you seem….. Anxious" Paul said placing his hand on her thigh and rubbing it gently.

Stephanie shook her head and tried so hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall "actually it's not no, look I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore when I tell you what I just found out earlier today, because it is very sudden, and I myself was shocked at the discovery, but if I don't tell you, then I may lose you forever and you wouldn't be so pleased with me keeping it a secret. So telling you is the only option I have, as much as it pains me knowing how it all happened before, but somehow fait brought us together again and for some reason wants this to be"

Paul had no idea what she was about to tell him and all kinds of thoughts were running through his mind. "Steph what is it, what happened."

Sighing Stephanie looked at his hand savouring the feeling of him rubbing her thigh in an attempt at soothing her.

"I've been feeling very off it the past few weeks, and today it dawned on me why, I contemplated not say anything to you, as my fears of what you my do or say clouded my mind, but after talking those fears through with my mum, I realised you have the right to know…."

Pausing to compose herself as the tears from earlier slipped from her eyes, she turned her gaze to the floor "I'm….. I'm pregnant Paul" she finally told him and as she did more tears fell as she feared what his reaction would be next.


	35. Chapter 35

i hope you all like this chapter i look forward to reading your thoughts :)

* * *

Chapter 35

Sitting there, tears still streaming down her face, she stared into his hazel eyes looking for a reaction, something that told her everything was going to be ok, but yet he sat there not saying a word, sure he could just be processing what he just heard and wondering if he was ready for this, or he could be planning his escape, so that he didn't have to deal with her feelings of whether he would stay in this for the long haul, just because he'd proposed to her didn't really give her much hope.

Paul was shocked, that was the only word that could describe his reaction as he sat there not saying a word, he wanted more than anything in the world to have children with the woman he loved. Did he think it would be this early on? No definitely not. But that didn't mean he didn't want this child with his one and only true love he loved her and he was sure the next 9 months would be a testament to their relationship, but he was going to prove he wasn't going anywhere.

Seeing the tears streaming down her face, he could only imagine what she was feeling and thinking inside; lifting his hand he used the pads of his thumb to gently wipe away the stream of tears that now stained her cheeks, he didn't have the words right now to describe how he felt about the been a dad, not only was he somewhat of a father figure for Cali but now he was going to be an dad and his own baby, a baby that he helped create. He kissed Stephanie on the lips and pulled her into his arms while he tried to find the words to describe how much this meant to him.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck as tears of his own escaped his eyes; he was really going to bed a dad, wiping at his eyes as he pulled back.

Using his index finger he lifted her chin so he could stare into her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you Steph…" he said as he placed his hand on her flat stomach, he couldn't wait for the day that she would start to show "and I love that little baby in there too" he said gently rubbing her stomach.

A small smile appeared on Stephanie's face "really you really mean that" she asked hoping and praying he would stay there with her through it all.

Paul smiled and nodded "of course I mean it Steph, I know what you're probably thinking, but I'm staying forever"

Steph snuggled into his embrace as she slowly broke down crying. Some tears were happy ones as she finally found a man who was ready to be a committed father not just to a little girl who wasn't biologically his, but to his own flesh and blood someone she knew he would cherish for years to come. Then there were those tears of sadness and fear because she didn't want what she had now to slip through her fingers because she knew that there was still some sort of wall she had put up she didn't know what for or why, part of her knew it was there in protection for her daughter as she now called Paul Dada and that meant the world to Stephanie she didn't want Cali to lose that. And even though he was happy to be having a child with her and made that very clear, she was afraid, afraid that it would all become too much for him, she was sure she would try pushing him away because she'd done it all on her own before and got to cherish all those sacred moments for herself, she would push him away to prevent herself from been hurt even though he'd reassured her many times that he wouldn't ever leave.

Paul held Steph close allowing her to let out her emotions she was feeling inside, the tears had no doubt been building up possibly all day, he didn't know when she found out or how but he was happy she'd found the courage and strength to tell him the news. He could tell she had been off it and seemed very nervous up until she told him, and then when he didn't say anything straight he knew she probably thought he was no longer interested, if she did think that, and he was sure she did. He didn't blame her for that feeling he blamed the man who walked out on her not that long ago.

He was staying put no matter what, he wanted to be include in every part of her pregnancy, from the scans, to hearing the baby' heartbeat, he wanted to feel the kick of the baby as it moved around for the first time, and he wouldn't be missing the birth of his own child that was more sacred than anything else in life, to watch your own child been born right in front of you he couldn't wait for it all, was he scared, sure even though he was a dad to Cali been a father to how own child was slightly scary to Paul, Stephanie had done this all before, he just hoped he did things right.

Paul was more scared that Stephanie would maybe push him out, out of fear that he may hurt her or the baby as it had happened before but he was prepared for anything that would get thrown in front them.

When her sobbing had stopped Paul kissed the top of his fiancés head "Feel better now?" he asked hoping she would relax a little.

Looking up at him and wiping at her face Stephanie nodded her head "Sorry today has been a little over whelming, and I didn't think you would be so accepting when I told you"

Paul nodded his head "well you don't have to worry about that now, all that matters is our little family. When did you find out about the pregnancy" Paul asked wanting to know everything.

Stephanie smiled a real smile for the first time that evening "I'd been feeling off it the last few weeks and wasn't really sure why, then today at work checking over the calendar I realised I was I'd had the monthly visit which is when it dawned on me, so I left work early and headed out to go the test and after getting home and taking it that's when I knew I was definitely pregnant"

Stephanie didn't tell him her feelings on the pregnancy when she first found out herself because those feelings were long gone. Now she wanted to concentrate on at least trying to enjoy her pregnancy and she would try her hardest to include Paul in all of it.

Paul smiled at her lovingly "I'm really happy Steph; I can't wait to tell everyone"

Stephanie chuckled softly seeing the smile on his face gave her butterflies in her stomach, he was ecstatic about the news, and she couldn't have wished for a better reaction.

* * *

The weekend soon came and after going to see the doctor and having the first scan of the baby done they were told that Stephanie was 4 and half weeks pregnant, Stephanie was delighted to hear how far along she was and had noticed that during having the scan Paul was wiping at his eyes a little, which had warmed her heart.

They were now on their way to Vince and Linda's to tell them the news and show them there first scan, Paul wasn't aware that Stephanie had told Linda so Stephanie was hoping her mum would act surprised like she knew nothing.

On the drive over Stephanie couldn't stop looking at the scan, it took her back to a bitter sweet moment, She pushed that to the back of her mind and wondered what her families reaction would be to the news, she knew her mum was happy for her and she knew Shane and Marissa would be too, she just hoped her dad would be just as happy as everyone else would be, as she and Paul were excited about bringing someone very special into the world.


	36. Chapter 36

so I got writers block after I started this chapter which is why it's taken me so long to post it, I hope the waist was worth it for all the read this fic.

enjoy and please R&R reviews mean a lot. :)

Chapter 36

As the Car pulled up onto the drive way of the McMahon residence, Stephanie was deep thought as she stared down at the scan in her hand.

This was a big deal for her; she knew her family would be cautious of her pregnancy even if they didn't express it. The only reason for that is because of what happened the first time around and how much it had crushed her, she was still working on building her relationship with Paul, it was more than clear now that she still had a long way to go in feeling secure and knowing that Paul wouldn't leave but every time a slight crack showed in this relationship she would worry that things would fall apart. It wasn't easy for her, although she often looked at peace with her life finally, deep down inside her insecurities about her relationship still lingered, that had been more than noticeable during her most vulnerable moments.

When she found the courage and strength to tell Paul she was pregnant, she still expected him to crumble and bail on her despite the fact that he had proposed to her and she had said yes. The voice in the back of her mind still lingered and all she could think was _what if it all gets too much for him_.

Once the car was parked Paul got out and headed round to the passengers door to help her out, he could see she was deep in thought and smiled softly as he opened the door. Reaching out his hand he took hers into his own and rubbed over her knuckled gently with his thumb to get her attention.

Feeling the contact of his skin against hers, she turned and looked at him; he smiled warmly "hey you ready to go in there."

She had been so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed they'd pulled up at her parents' house, she simply nodded her head and gave a simple answer "yea" she grabbed her bag and Climbed out.

Paul picked up Cali from her seat in the back and put her down on her feet, now she was starting to walk; there was no reason to carry her. Paul took hold of both of her hands as she started off walking in front of him.

Reaching the front door to McMahon house Stephanie knocked a few times before ringing the bell and waiting for an answer.

Doubts in mind lingered as she stood there waiting for someone to answer. Did she really want the next 9 months to go by with her feeling anxious over whether Paul would stay and stick it out, it certainly wouldn't be good for her or for the baby and it probably wouldn't be good for Paul or their relationship either.

The door opened a few moments later snapping her out of her trance.

"Hey guys!" Vince smiled brightly clearly in a good mood today.

Stephanie was thankful for her dads good mood "Hey dad" she replied back forcing a smile.

She could help feeling apprehensive about the whole idea of been pregnant this time around.

Paul placed his hand on Stephanie's lower back guiding her into the house as he followed behind with Cali.

Paul could tell something was off with her, she'd been weird and quiet since they pulled up on the driveway of her parent's property. It worried him that she seemed to be in her own little world.

Vince smiled at the three of them "I hear little Cali here is onto moving around on two feet rather than all fours"

Paul chuckled and nodded.

Stephanie snapped out of her little funk for now "She's getting there, just in time for turning 1" Stephanie smiled proud and excited that Cali had finally started walking.

"Where's mom?" Steph asked as she wanted to get this out in the open as soon as possible. She was excited to tell them she just knew her dad would be somewhat protective.

Vince gestured towards the garden "she's out there enjoying the weather"

Stephanie smiled and headed out to the back yard with Paul following behind her.

Vince had snapped up Cali and headed into the kitchen to get some drinks. He couldn't believe his granddaughter was now walking and would be turning 1 soon; everything all seemed to be falling in place now for Stephanie and as her father, he couldn't be more happy.

Vince headed out to the garden where the sun was blazing and summer had arrived he sat down next to his wife placing the bottles of water on the table and sitting down with Cali in his lap.

Stephanie smiled when Vince finally came and joined them. She took a deep breath and took Pauls hand in hers.

"So….. I… Well actually I should say we, have something to show you guys" Stephanie reached down into her bag and pulled out the sonogram picture, she passed it over to her parents and waited for their reaction.

Taking the picture from Stephanie Linda smiled already knowing what it was but actually seeing the sonogram picture made it more real.

She never thought she'd this day again, getting to see the picture of her grandchild. It had taken time for Stephanie to build up the trust again not just with Paul but with all men. When her daughter first went through the struggle of that asshole leaving her with a baby all by herself, Stephanie crept into a shell was convinced that every man would do the same. she had gone into the mind-set that at some point all the men in her life would do the same, Linda slowly assured her daughter at that time that her brother or father would never do that to her and it was important for Stephanie to know that.

Linda grinned from ear to ear "you're pregnant" Linda asked acting surprised but knowing all along what it was.

Stephanie smiled back "yep"

"Congratulations sweetie" Linda got up and gave her daughter a big hug and winked at her.

"Thanks mom" Stephanie squeezed Pauls hand and brought it into her lap.

"You must be excited Paul" Linda said as she hugged him too

Paul smiled brightly "Very excited but a little nervous also"

Linda nodded as she sat back down "that's understandable, most usually are"

Vince smiled at his daughter brightly, he couldn't be happier for her right now; she'd been through so much that she deserved to be happy, she had a loyal and trust worthy man by her side now and didn't ever have to worry about been alone again. If only Vince knew was in the back of his daughters mind.

"You deserve this princess" Vince said smiling at the sonogram in his hand, Cali pointed at it and Stephanie smiled softly "thanks daddy."

Vince chuckled as Cali point at the picture "that's your baby brother or sister, inside mommy's tummy" Cali was still too young to understand but Stephanie hoped she'd realise what was actually in her tummy as the months went on.

"Mama" Cali said holding out her arms towards Stephanie. Stephanie chuckled softly and took Cali from her dad "What monkey." Stephanie kissed the side of her daughters head, Cali snuggled into her mommy just content in been in her arms.

Steph was so glad her parents were happy for her; she hoped that as this pregnancy went on she would become even happier for herself also, but right now all she could think is what if Paul leaves and never comes back, then she'd be back to square one again, shutting every man out who tried to form a relationship with her, but she wouldn't be with just one child she'd have 2.

Shaking her head Steph tried to push those thoughts and fears to the back of her mind and concentrate on the right now, the right now where she was happy and relaxed.

* * *

Stephanie smiled as she sat down beside Paul on couch "are you ready?" Paul chuckled and nodded "I'm ready yea".

Picking the phone up from the arm of the chair Stephanie dialled her brother's number and put the phone on speaker as they waited for someone to answer.

After listening to the phone ring a few times Shane eventually answered "hello?"

Stephanie smiled brightly "Hey Shane!" she said clearly excited. Telling her parents earlier in the day and lifted her mood.

Shane laughed down the phone "Hey sis, what are you so excited about" Paul chuckled and chimed in "I'm here to Shane."

Shane switched his phone onto speaker too so Rissa could hear in on the conversation "Ok so you have me and now Rissa on speaker which means you're about to tell me something, and hearing excitement of Steph' voice down the phone I can only guess it's something good"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "I am very excited…"

Rissa chuckled "so what are you so excited about…. Don't keep us in suspense"

Paul chuckled and spoke up "Steph and I are going to be bringing a bundle of joy into the world"

Steph smiled brightly hearing those words roll off of Pauls tongue. She snuggled into his side some more and waited for Shane's reaction

"That's awesome guys congrats, me and Rissa are really happy for you guys"

Stephanie smiled "thanks guys, we can't wait"

Shane chuckled "we can tell"

"Shut up!" Stephanie said laughing "this is a big thing for us"

Shane smiled "I know it is, you just make sure you take care of her Paul"

"You don't have to worry about that Shane" Paul said wrapping his arms around his fiancé

"Glad to hear it, she can be a little stubborn when it comes to relaxing and not working so much" Shane replied

Stephanie rolled her eyes "I am not"

"Hmmmmmh he'll find out soon enough Paul, congrats again you deserve all the happiness"

Stephanie smiled, right now in this moment she couldn't be happier.


End file.
